Crimson blossom
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: All she had was her sanity and a promise. A promise that was meant to keep her and everything in her world alive. but what happens when those two slowly start to slip away? SakuHarem. first VK-Naruto crossover. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Guns and roses**

A young girl of sixteen sat on an extravagant ivory bed, she was wearing a black and white dress, and a black butler bunny sat on her lap as she glared at the man rummaging through her closet throwing out suitcases and dresses. She narrowed her eyes as he emerged from the walk in closet her favorite dresses in hand and a snarl escaped her mouth as he proceeded to fold and pile them in one of the suitcases laid out.

Her voice was soft yet an underlining tone that promised death and suffering resided as she bit out. "Why?"

A tired sigh came from the man who was once again heading in her closet for some shoes. "For your own safety, my dear."

She frowned as he placed about twelve pairs in each respected boxes. "Why?"

He piled them up and pushed them aside as he ventured in for more set of clothes. "We can avoid trouble if we do so."

She snarled and picked up a pillow throwing it at the man as he tried to gather her beloved toys. "_**Why?**_"

Before the pillow could make contact with the back of his head he easily caught it and stared at the fuming young girl.

"Darling . . ." he chastised

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, _Love._" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and pure anger. "I will not, I repeat, I. will. Not. Leave this city!" her voice getting louder with each passing word and ended with her throwing another pillow at the male, and to her contentment, managed to hit him square in the face.

The man sighed and walked over to the fuming girl. Placing the pillows down on the bed he took the girl into his arms kissing her temple softly.

"It is for your own good, please… just please understand."

Tears began to form as she snuggled into his chest trying to hide them. "I-I know b-but you promised!"

The male lifted up his hand to pat her long pink tresses down coaxing her to cease her tears.

"I know I did. But the Head of the Vampire Hunters Association, asked me _himself_, for my presence to be at hand."

Her sobs soon turned into sniffles as she slowly pulled away looking up at two mismatched eyes; One deep dark onyx that anyone would get lost into and the other, piercing red that brought fear to humans and vampires alike.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb, admiring her emerald orbs all the while placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Hai," She hugged him tightly.

The corners of his mouth tugged as he gave a small smile, patting her on the head he headed for the door closing it softly behind him.

She stood up as soon as she heard the door close with a 'click'. Walking over to her empty closet she pulled out a small box from the top drawer and opened it only to reveal a black diary with gold markings decorating its cover, flipping it open a secret compartment met her eyes, a small glass container holding a rose hidden inside.

Taking the object into her hands, she pulled out a chain and tied it around her neck, clutching the object tightly.

She mumbled words to the small object and kissed the glass.

Standing up she walked over to the window and stared at the deep orange sky. She heard laughter from below, the children running about the streets, carriages and men bustling as they passed her home.

"My dear?"

She heard the voice of her male companion knocking.

"I'll be there in a moment." Picking up her suitcases she headed for the door. Looking around her now empty room she couldn't help but feel saddened on the thought of leaving once more.

"Are you ready to leave my dear?" Spiky silver hair peeked out as the door opened.

She smiled. "Yes Kakashi."

"Well we best be on our way then," He smiled as he took her luggage into his own hands. "Sakura."

**Just a prologue, I was bored and had a hard time re-writing and writing for my current stories. Well this have been gathering dust in my brain for awhile now…**

**So my dear readers. . . review?**

**And yes Sakura and VK been there done that but I shan't copy anything from those awesome stories that already exist! :D**

**Once again I ask.**

**Read and Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"I hate it here."<p>

Kakashi sighed as he loaded their luggage on the carriage they were about to board on. "My dear Sakura," He sent her a sharp look. "We've only been here for a few minutes and yet here you are complaining on every single detail you find different from our old town."

The rosette pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know how I hate change…"

"I do." Kakashi smiled. "The reason why I know this move will be for the better of you." He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You might just find out that change may be good for you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura scowled as she tore away from his hold. "Don't be a hypocrite Kakashi," she muttered as she boarded the black carriage, the coachman awaiting their orders.

Kakashi watched her with a bitter smile, "As I have said, maybe this move will be for the better… for both of us."

Kakashi secured their luggage once more to make sure that nothing falls off, getting in the carriage next to the irate teen; he spoke their destination which the coachman happily complied with by immediately setting off.

"Cross Academy, my good man."

* * *

><p>One known fact about Sakura, is that she absolutely-positively <em><strong>hates<strong>_ being coddled with burning passion.

"Are you okay?" The brunette next to her questioned with a worried gaze, "You're not getting tired are you? Do you want to rest?"

Kakashi and She had arrived at Cross Academy earlier than expected. They were met by the Headmaster himself; Kaien Cross. Apparently He and Kakashi go way back and decided to 'bond' and 'catch up' on what they have missed out on these past years. Sakura sighed as she remembered the _'tearful'_ reunion between the two.

"_Sir, we have arrived." The coachman announced as he opened the carriage door._

_Kakashi was the first one to get out, he scanned the surroundings and smiled at the peaceful feel that surrounded the school grounds._

"…_I hate it here more."_

_Kakashi couldn't help but sigh as he turned to see Sakura peering out the window with a bored look on her face. "Princess…"_

_Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust at the use of the childhood nickname. "Fine." She stood up and jumped into the awaiting arms of Kakashi who smiled in triumph as she pouted in anger._

"_Well… Well... Well…" A deep masculine voice suddenly spoke out. "If it isn't scarecrow."_

_Kakashi turned to the source of the voice and hid an amused smirk. "It's been awhile hasn't it…? Kaien?"_

_Sakura peered over his shoulder and saw a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties that had his hair tied up into a pony tail. His choice of clothing was very odd, in contrast to his attractive face._

_Kakashi freed Sakura as he greeted the old colleague with a firm handshake. "Nothing changed since the last time I saw you…"_

"_Speak for yourself!" Kakashi chuckled as he patted him on the back non-too gently. "You haven't aged a bit."_

_Sakura stared on how the two interacted with such familiarity that she had never seen Kakashi show to any living thing, other than her and a handful of people, ever._

"_Remember when—"They completely forgot about her…_

_Sakura pouted as she walked closer to the conversing pair, and tugged on Kakashi's shirt, "Kakashi…" she whined as she hid her face into her back._

"_Saku—Where are my manners," He chuckled and pushed the girl forward. "Kaien, meet Sakura."_

_Sakura took advantage of the close contact to closely examine the strange man that Kakashi had actually interacted with like a normal—well as normal as he could get, human being._

_She averted her gaze when his eyes started to stare her down. "Y-Yoroshiku…" She mumbled and gave a small bow of greeting._

_Without any warning she was instantly swooped into a pair of muscular yet gentle arms and squealing soon followed after._

"_LET ME KEEP HER!"_

Kaien absolutely fell in love with Sakura as soon as she stepped forward, wearing Kakashi's choice of attire for her: a white and black gothic Lolita dress that complimented her pale complexion, her sparkling emerald jade eyes and her long exotic pink locks. After Kakashi had pried her off the crazed cute loving headmaster of Cross Academy from her person, he introduced them to his adopted daughter; Yuki Cross.

"A-Ah! S-Sakura-san, p-please be careful! You might get hurt!"

Sakura scowled as she walked faster to a random direction yet she could still hear Yuki running after her yelling for her safety. She growled when she heard Yuki shout her name out loud over and over again when she almost tripped. "Sakura-san! Be careful!"

'_Curse Kakashi for making her believe that I need assistance…'_

_Kakashi smiled and patted her on the head as Kaien introduced his adopted daughter._

"_Well Yuki-san, I'll be leaving Sakura into your hands," He pushed her forward. "But please keep an eye on her, she is incredibly fragile." Sakura glared at the man and attempted to elbow him in the ribs, but before she could do so Kakashi already had his arm around Kaien's shoulder, the two of them heading out of town._

"_I'll see you later my dear!" He called out as the carriage they boarded exited the school premises._

"Sakura-san!" Yuki grabbed her by the shoulder. "You should watch where you're going!" She scolded lightly.

Sakura blinked and escaped from her stupor, she looked around and found that they were currently in the school's forest; buildings nowhere in sight.

"Where … are we?" Sakura asked the taller girl.

Yuki sighed and took the girl's hand into hers. "Mou, Sakura-san… You kept on walking forward and didn't stop to listen to me," She sighed once more. "And to answer your question, we're currently near the Moon dormitories."

"Moon Dormitories?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in a confused manner.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at her, "Un. The dorms for the night class students—"The two of them stopped walking as they heard squealing nearby.

Sakura looked up at the brunette, her emerald eyes locking onto her chocolate brown ones. "Is there an event happening?"

Yuki laughed nervously and tugged on her hand so they could walk faster. "Not really—But I guess you can call it that." She growled as soon as they neared a big white building with a mass of female students standing outside of a gate, squealing out loud.

"Can I leave you here for a minute Sakura-san?"

Without waiting for her reply, Yuki set off running and into the group of screaming fan girls yelling for them to be quiet.

"HEY! DAY CLASS STUDENTS ARE SUPPOSED TO ABIDE BY THE RULES, CURFEW HAS —!" She yelled

Sakura watched in a daze as Yuki pushed off students from getting near the gates. Sighing, she made her way to the large noisy group and climbed up a near-by tree for a better see on the situation. She watched as Yuki get trampled over by the over persistent girls and couldn't help but laugh at her foolishness.

One of the girls in front sent her a glare. "You just want to keep the night class all to yourself, Cross-san! It's not fair! Just because you're the daughter of the—"

Sakura sighed and twirled a long pink strand of hair on her finger to relieve boredom. "Baka"

Her head snapped open when the gates swung open fluidly, revealing a group of students differently dressed than those of the Day class. They all had a white ensemble with complete similarity to those of Yuki's, other than the color of course. They all stood with an air of nobility and grace that could put royals to shame.

Sakura blinked only to see that the once messy group of noisy girls had formed two rows at each side of the gate to formally greet the oncoming students. She smirked when Yuki awkwardly moved away to let said students pass.

"How annoying…" Sakura mumbled as she finished braiding a strand. She watched the blonde-blue eyed male walk upfront with such enthusiasm that made the girls around them squeal in delight. He made a ridiculous pose that made one of the girls faint which lead to the other girls swarming around him for attention. Sakura frowned when Yuki was pushed away leading her to fall to the ground.

"Yuki… Are you okay?"

A tall brown haired male approached Yuki and bent over to help her up. "K-Kaname-sempai!" Yuki stuttered in shock.

'Kaname' gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you for all the hard work you've done."

Yuki blushed at the compliment "N-not really—"She tensed when she felt the hostile looks of the girls that were sent her way. "N-Not at all! It's my job as a prefect" She stood up quickly, and gave the older male a nervous laugh.

Sakura hummed in amusement as she watched the two interact. "So, Yuki-san likes this Kaname-sempai person."

She watched him pat her head affectionately, while Yuki had her gaze focused on the floor below. "Don't worry much about it; it happened a long time ago…" His hand was suddenly grabbed by a tall silver haired male, who she assumed was also a prefect as well seeing the band on his shoulder.

"Zero!" Yuki gasped in shock.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Zero?"

His deep masculine, and somewhat, irritated voice hissed as he glared at Kaname. "Class is starting soon, Kuran-sempai."

Kaname hid a small frown and shook of his hold from his hand. "How scary... Mr. Prefect"

"Quite you are…"

They all turned to see Sakura still seated on top of the tree with a bored look on her face.

"Ah!" Yuki yelled out in surprise. "S-S-Sakura-san! W-What are you doing up there!" She panicked and ran over to the girl. "G-get down y-you might get hurt!"

"Ah." Sakura blinked in realization. "I spoke out loud…" She mumbled hatefully. She stood up from the branch, which earned a horrified shriek from Yuki, and jumped, down gracefully, her skirt flowing elegantly behind her.

"S-Sakura-san! You could've gotten hurt!" Yuki scolded running over to the girl to inspect Injuries.

Sakura sighed in irritation as she gently pushed the girl away from her. "I'm fine Yuki-san."

The Blue-eyed blonde from before approached the two with a disarming smile. "Well hello there my fair lady, It seems I have not made you acquaintance yet," He took her small hand into his and gave it a kiss. "Aido Hanabusa."

Sakura frowned and shook her hand to get away from his hold. "Do not touch me." With that she walked away passing the night class students, and leaving the day class students standing with their mouths agape.

Yuki broke out from her shock and chased after the girl. "S-Sakura-san!"

Aido smirked and watched the retreating form of the girl, from his side Akatsuki gave him a warning look. "Hanabusa…"

"Sakura…"

Kaname watched as Yuki caught up to the smaller girl with an unreadable expression. "She's finally here."

* * *

><p>"So Kakashi…" Kaien held out a glass of wine towards the old friend. "Have you decided yet?"<p>

Kakashi downed the whole glass in one swig and gave him a blank look.

"To have Sakura stay in the day class, will be fine." He set down the glass with a soft 'clink'. "But I don't want to take the risk…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter pretty much wrote itself… so what do you think?<strong>

**Should sakura be a day or night class student? A prefect perhaps?**

…

**Wow I'm really bored at home. -_-"**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"But—"<p>

"No."

"Come on, it might be fu—"

"No."

"You get to spend time with Yuki-san—"

"…I would rather not."

"But—"Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his silver locks. "Sakura…" He said in a warning tone.

Said girl seated on the love seat not once did not look up as she continued to read _War and Peace_, her third book of the day. The two of them were currently lodging in one of the cottages—_villas—_present on Cross Academy grounds. Headmaster Kaien was kind enough to lend them the villa. He had violently protested the idea of having an old friend of his rent out a hotel room rather than staying with him… that and the fact he wanted to see Sakura as often as he could.

"Sakura… why must you make things more complicated for me?" He asked plopping down on the couch in an exhausted manner, using an arm to shield his vision.

Sakura looked up from her book and glared at the man. "Kakashi… do you honestly think, _**I**, _of all people is still in need of schooling?"

Kakashi peeked from under his arm. "Well… no."

She closed the book setting it aside, glare still present. "And do you think _**I**_ would actually enjoy fraternizing with those—those—"

"Language my dear" Kakashi scolded lightly getting up to sit in an upright position. Sakura pouted but continued.

"And after a day of spending time with Yuki-san, who treated me like a fragile little thing that needed protection," Her glare became more fierce. "All your fault might I add, would push me enough to make you think that I would seek her companionship once more?"

"I guess not…" Kakashi sighed and threw his head back in defeat. "Well what do you plan on doing on the duration of our stay?" He asked not moving an inch.

"After all I did take up Kaien's offer for a substitute teacher for the time being…"

Sakura stood up. "You did not."

He shamelessly grinned at her "I'm afraid I did."

She growled at the man before taking her book with her and storming out of the living room.

"Well I think that went well…"

The door slammed with much force that a picture hanging on the wall behind him fell off and the glass shattered.

"…or not."

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned as she entered her new room. She growled in frustration as she took a step closer to her bed.<p>

_It wasn't just the same…_

Her bed wasn't the same ivory that she was used to…

_The sheets were different…_

_The pillows were too soft…_

She scanned the room once more only to add fuel to the fire.

The walls were painted a soft blue color… she despised blue. The bookcase was too small, not enough to hold all her precious books. The room was cluttered with all her unpacked belongings. Sighing she opened one of the boxes, smiling at what she found.

It was her toys.

Picking up a black and white rabbit, she clutched it to her chest and smiled in contentment. "I miss you guys…"

Standing, she made her way over to the window admiring how the moon shone above in the cloudless sky. She started humming a song she once heard around their old town, her fingers playing with the little toy that she holds close.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Sakura… I'm retiring early tonight…" Kakashi's voice was muffled through the door.

"Please think about what I've said…" He whispered. Sakura frowned but answered back a soft. "I will…"

There was a pause.

"And please refrain from going out tonight…"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at that.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>"I really should listen to Kakashi more…" Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time tonight as she continued wandering around the moon lit school grounds.<p>

She scowled in irritation as once again she was met with crossroads. "Why must our villa be so far off in the forest…?" She opted to choose the right path and continue on walking forward. Blinking, she heard the sound of running water only to see a white fountain situated in the middle of a clearing, spotting a brown blob from her peripheral vision; she saw the retreating form of Yuki.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is she still doing prefect duties at this time of night—AH! I could've asked her for directions!" crouching over sakura pouted and cursed her own stupidity.

"Damn it all…"

Hearing a strangled choke, she looked up and saw something silver peeking out of the bushes. Coming closer she found the boy who was with Yuki earlier. Sakura frowned when she saw him clutch his neck, a painful expression crossing his features. With another strangled choke he tried to reach inside his blazer, for some tablets, only to have them falling.

Zero let out another strangled groan of pain as he tried to reach for the tablets. _I…hate this._

Reaching out only to find smaller hands in possession of his 'medication'; looking up he saw the girl that Yuki was chasing after earlier. He froze when his eyes came into contact with her emerald ones. His eyes scanned her features in their close proximity. She had long _pink _hair that framed her heart shaped face, long lashes that seems to kiss her naturally rosy cheeks every time she blinked, pale full pink lips and her overly pale complexion.

_Pale complexion…_ Without much thought Zero growled at the girl and wielded his Bloody Rose, raising it, in target between her eyes.

"What do you want?" Zero hissed with all the anger and frustration he felt.

Sakura stared at him blankly before sitting down on the grass, a few feet away from him.

"Do you not know that it is impolite for a gentleman to aim a weapon to a lady such as myself?"

Zero stared at her blankly, and with a scowl, he lowered his weapon. "I… I apologize." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Apology accepted…" Sakura said with a small smile. "Here," She held out her palm that held his tablets.

"I figured you'd need this seeing as you were having some… attacks."

Zero eyed the girl before reaching out to take back his tablets. "Thanks… I guess."

"Are you alright?"

_Am I? _Zero thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he could feel the pain has receded. The throbbing that his seal made him feel had gone and left.

"…Yeah" he whispered lowering his head down.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "You know I was wrong…"

Zero looked up only to find her face inches away from his. "W-What?"

"You're not that scary at all."

Zero blinked. "What?"

She brought her face closer, oblivious to the discomfort that it brought him. "I said you aren't that scary after all."

Zero growled and placed his arms on her shoulder, pushing her back gently.

"Okay, I get it you were wrong." He frowned. "Now can you leave me alone?"

"I can't"

Zero glared at her. "Why not?"

Sakura smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'm lost."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I get the idea of who sakura can be in this story~<strong>

**But I'm not revealing anything so guys would have to wait with the next chapter… will she be in a white uniform? Or a navy blue uniform?**

…

**I was awake and couldn't sleep. So decided to make a new chapter from Crimson Blossom. Take note that it will not be ZeroSaku…entirely. I am planning on making it a harem though (if I could). But you guys can tell me what you want to read more off :D**

**READ AND REVIEW? **

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"You look stupid." Sakura deadpanned as she munched on a piece of cookie while looking over Kakashi who was adjusting his tie.<p>

Kakashi sighed and looked over to the pinkette sprawled on the couch with various snacks surrounding her.

"Are you gonna loaf around here all day?"

She ignored him and lifted up a pocky stick and pointed at his neck. "Your tie is crooked."

Kakashi growled in irritation as he once again turned to face the mirror. "Damn this stupid…"

Sakura giggled as she finished her third box of pocky. "How great this is… the great Hatake Kakashi brought to his knees by a tie."

Kakashi pouted and looked over to her silently pleading.

"Really?" Sakura giggled as she sipped on her tea. "A man your age still needs help in dressing?" She smirked and walked over to him gently taking the piece of cloth into her hands. "The trouble with you my darling is that you have no patience of whatsoever."

He made a face. "…And you do?"

Sakura glared and tightened his tie with much unnecessary force.

"Oops, my hand slipped." She smiled sweetly at him, though that smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. "You aren't seriously planning on wearing that stupid mask and eye patch are you?"

Kakashi pouted. "You said I looked cool with them."

"I lied" she smirked and pinched him non-too gently on the arm.

Kakashi ignored the bruising she might have caused and proceeded to stare her down. "Why did you get home so late last night?"

She paused in her action and looked up at him. Emerald clashing with a pair of mismatched eyes,

"I have no idea on what you are talking about."

He frowned and poked her on the forehead.

"Don't lie to me young lady," He scolded with a firm tone. "I checked your room last night and I found the windows open, and guess what?" His eyes narrowed.

"No pink haired girl present."

Sakura sighed and tied the last knot. "Fine, you caught me." She muttered, raising her hands in a dejected manner. "I just wanted to explore that all…"

"Explore?" Kakashi raised his voice. "At that time of night!-?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be out that late in this town?" She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. Kakashi never yells at her… ever.

Kakashi sighed and took the silent girl into his arms.

"Sorry for yelling… Just—"He took in a deep breath "Just don't do it again, alright?"

She nodded and buried her face into his shirt. "I won't."

Kakashi smirked and planted a kiss on her pink soft tresses. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog."

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she roamed the school grounds with a copy of <em>Pride and Prejudice <em>tucked under her arm. The wind blew making her smile softly as the warm air caressed her skin. She was wearing one of her favorite outdoor outfits: A sleeveless white top with a ribbon situated on her chest, a knee-length white frilly skirt, and knee-high white boots. She hummed a song she once heard Kakashi sing to her as she twirled around the desolated forest. Her steps became lither as her tempo sped up, her hair dancing along with her as she swayed side to side with a mellow pace.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she came across a stable. Looking up at the now orange sky, she frowned a bit. "Almost dusk,"

A loud neigh interrupted her thoughts. "They actually have horses here?"

Sakura cautiously placed her book in front of her chest as she neared the stable. Taking a deep breath she peeked inside and was met with various horses coloring from gray to black. But the one who has caught her eye was a lone white horse with dark onyx eyes that seemed to look pass through your soul.

She took a step inside the stable and held a levelheaded gaze with the animal. "Hello." She spoke in a soft tone as she walked closer to the stallion.

The horse stared at her, as if judging her by every single movement. Its ears flickered back and forth as it brought its face closer to her.

Sakura stopped an arms-length from the beast and stared up at it. "My name is Sakura," She started, bringing a hand close the animal but not enough to touch it.

To her surprise the horse allowed her to make contact and nuzzled its nose into her soft little hand. Sakura beamed with happiness as she moved closer to the horse, moving her arms around its neck with a bit of difficulty due to the height difference. Sakura giggled in bliss happiness as the majestic horse nuzzled onto her face.

Sakura grinned as patted the animal on the nose. "Here, a gift for new found friends," She reached into her pocket and took out a bright red apple she had taken from their fruit bowl awhile ago. "I'm not that fond of apples but I guess it was good that I took it after all." She smiled and brought the treat closer to its mouth.

The horse neighed in delight as it began munching on the piece of fruit.

Sakura giggled as its mouth began to tickle her palm as it ate around the apple.

"What are you doing?" A surprised voice entered the small stable, effectively making her drop the half eaten apple. Glaring at the fallen fruit she turned around to give the bastard a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw a familiar face.

"Kiryuu-san" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Zero still in shock at the scene before him approached the two warily, not used to seeing his beloved white lily act calm around strangers.

"I always hang around here before prefect duties." He muttered patting the horse on top of the head.

"Did you miss me White lily?"

"White lily?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Zero glanced at the much shorter girl and explained. "Her name."

Sakura hummed in understanding and giggled when white lily nuzzled against her skin once more. "She's such a sweet heart."

Zero subconsciously let out a small smile. "She is," He whispered. Yawning, he sat down on the ground and lay down on the hay stack present inside the stable.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You plan on sleeping here?"

Zero didn't bother on answering and just closed his eyes.

Sakura giggled and turned to face the horse giving it another affectionate hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, I won't want to disturb your master any longer."

With that she slipped out from the stables, hearing Zero's soft snores as she trotted further into the forest.

"I hope I can remember where the house is at."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was considered an aloof and uncaring person to those he does not chose to associate with.<p>

"Good evening Hatake-san, I trust that your stay here at cross academy has been anything but pleasant?" The younger brown haired teen greeted him as they met outside the doors of the class.

"Ah, Kuran Kaname" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "What a warm welcome to have you, a pureblood, greet a hunter like myself."

Kaname smirked. "Not at all, after all two of us are of the same caliber. . . Scarecrow"

Kakashi chuckled in amusement as he watched Kaname open the door and stepped in with a small smirk of his own. He followed silently behind Kaname, eyes scanning the dimly lit room, only to find most of his would be students standing and staring at him with guarded expressions.

"Yo!" He greeted casually lifting two fingers up in mock salute. "Kakashi Hatake, your new homeroom teacher."

Not expecting any replies he walked over to the desk and plopped down on the chair and took out a small black book. His lone visible eye scanning the pages,

Ruka scowled at the appearance of another human in the presence of their Kaname-sama. Looking over to her other accomplices she also found them looking at the strange man with hostility and distrust.

Aido who had remained uncharacteristically quiet from the beginning finally spoke out. "Who are you?"

Kakashi looked up from the book with a raised brown and looked at the blonde. "I told you Hatake Kakashi, new homeroom teacher."

"Hatake…" It was Ichijou who spoke up. "Could you be—"His question was cut short when the door was forcibly slammed open, the sound echoing in the once tense room. All heads snapped into the direction of the door to reveal a very annoyed Sakura Haruno.

Her emerald eyes scanned the room and narrowed as they fell on Kakashi's relaxed form.

He smiled at her. "You're late."

"I believe I have already voiced my opinion on associating myself with students." Sakura scowled and stalked into the room, her scowl deepening as soon as she found what she was looking for. "Return it to me at once."

Kakashi chuckled and stood up. "Could you possibly mean _this_?" He lifted the small black book and dangled it in front of him, taunting her.

"Kakashi…" Her voice came out as a growl. "Give it to me."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Haruno," He smirked. "I can't have you leaving now that class has begun."

"Don't be ridiculous, I told you I'm not joining your stupid class!" Sakura moved and tried to take hold of the book, but Kakashi's obvious height difference prevented her from doing so.

"Bastard…"

Kakashi smiled ushered her to sit down. "Now, now I will not tolerate that sort of language in my class."

Sakura scowled and looked up only to see the whole class staring at her, she glared when she saw the blonde boy from yesterday smiling at her.

She was about to make a turn towards the door, but Kakashi seemed to have noticed this and gave a firm yet quiet warning. "Sakura."

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance and walked over to the farthest side of the room, passing the blue-eyed blonde, Hanabusa Aidou.

Without skipping a beat, Aidou had Sakura in his grasps, their faces inches apart. "Well it seemed as though fate is in favor of me." He smirked when the pinkette stilled in his grasps.

"Let go of me." She muttered glaring holes into his skull.

"Feisty aren't you?"

"Aidou-kun." All heads turned to their leader, Kuran Kaname.

Aidou, shocked, turned to face the dorm head. "K-Kaname-sama . . ?" He asked cautiously, his hold loosening around the girl.

"I would highly appreciate it if you would let go of Sakura."

The room grew silent.

Sakura tore away from Aidou's hold and glared at the brown haired teen. "Kaname…"

"Sakura," He greeted, approaching the girl.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has."

Another uncomfortable silence settled in the room.

"Shall we take a stroll? It's such a beautiful night." Kaname's eyes flashed red as he offered a hand towards the smaller pinkette.

Linking arms with him, albeit reluctantly, she answered with a soft "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Skipped school.<strong>

**Had some time so I decided to update. :|**

**Just discovered that I have low… like low BP. So I'm prone to dizziness and fainting (or so I've read)**

**Anyways, I totally got lost on this chapter :P and didn't know how to continue on. **

**Read and review?**

**And yes sakura has not yet officially joined the night class… you guys vote. I'm torn :\**

**-night class or day class? Or none at all cuz she's too badass for school :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Emerald doe eyes glanced fearfully around the dark room. She bit her bottom lip in attempts to calm herself down.<p>

"W-what do you want with me?"

Kaname stared at her with brown apathetic eyes as he crossed the room and threw the curtains open, letting the moon illuminate the room.

"P-Please let m-me go...!"

"Stop playing games," His eyes flashed red. "Sakura"

Sakura stilled at the mention of her name, she bowed her head in poor attempts in hiding herself from those piercing red orbs. Her arms wrapped around herself for comfort. Kaname frowned as he stared at the shaking form of the smaller girl. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when soft girlish giggles filled the room.

"Boo…" She lifted her head with a smirk, her bangs hiding her eyes from view, "You just have to ruin my fun, don't you?"

She giggled once more as she stared at the impassive stare the brown haired noble had given her.

"I see you're as dull as ever," Sakura voiced out as she sat down on the love seat of a dimly lit study. Her legs draped over the arm rest, making her skirt rise up showing off her long slender legs. She stared at him blankly, her head tilting to the side in mock fascination.

"Not a colorful thing present in this room…"

Kaname smirked, "I could say the same to you—" He frowned, "That sarcastic tendency of yours didn't seem to disappear."

His gaze narrowed as she threw her head back with a laugh. It was Sakura's time to smirk.

"Oh please," She stood up and walked up to him, her hips swaying sensuously, she stood on her toes—her lips inches away from his.

"You love my so called 'sarcastic tendencies'." She moved away before he could even lay a hand on her, giggling at his blank façade.

His fingers twitched, itching to do something.

"Kaname-_kun_" she purred out his name, "Do you think what you are doing is wise?" She smiled as she sat down on the desk present in the room.

Kaname stared at her, expression blank, before it phased into that fake smile of his. "Forgive me, Sakura."

"What it this really about Kaname?"

Sakura hopped down from the desk and walked over to the un-touched chess board and picked up a white pawn.

"Surely, the great Kaname-sama, wouldn't call me out for a simple chat."

Sakura's smile slowly turned into a frown as Kaname walked pass her and over to the glass window that showed a wonderful view of Cross Academy. Her eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze onto her, his eyes glowed eerie crimson as he stared at her.

"I think you know what I want."

She placed down the white pawn and turned her gaze into his direction.

"Play a game with me?" She whispered motioning for him to come closer. "I know how much you _adore_ playing."

Kaname stared at her for a moment before walking over to her and the untouched board. "As you wish…"

They sat across each other, anticipating the other's move.

Kaname was the first to make a move. "You know I dislike things coming in my way."

"I do. But what makes you think I am?" Her eyes watched his face, to

"Sakura" At his voice her movement stopped all together as he stared at her with those red deadly eyes.

"Kaname" Her voice was calm. "I do not wish to interfere, treat me as you would to your other… pawns." She closed her eyes in contemplation.

"And right now I believe that your subordinates are causing trouble,"

She opened her eyes to reveal a darker shade of her usual emerald eyes, standing up she picked up her white queen and moved it inches away from his king.

"Checkmate." Deep brown eyes stared impassively at the pink haired girl.

Sakura frowned at his lack of reaction "Do not do anything to upset me, Kaname…" with that she disappeared from his sight, leaving a single cherry blossom petal.

Kaname stood up and walked over to her previously occupied seat.

"A pawn you say…?" he whispered as he picked up the lone petal. He brought it to his lips and smirked.

"Heh…" He let out an amused sound. Moving over to the board he picked up the white queen and smirked. "Not _just _a mere pawn, blossom."

* * *

><p>Sakura cursed under her breath as she raced through the tree tops at an incredible speed. Her mind buzzing as warning bells went off in her head.<p>

She had been a hairs breath away from death. Taunting a vampire—much less a pureblood like Kuran Kaname himself was suicide. She bit her lip as she landed on the forest floor with a soft thud, not wasting time she kept on running away. The farther she gets from the Moon dorm. The better.

She frowned as she remembered his piercing gaze and lack of emotion. That wasn't the same person he met so long ago. Not the same Kuran Kaname that Juri and Haruka raised.

_Kaname…_

Sakura froze in mid-step as a familiar scent wafted through her senses.

**BLOOD**

She knew that scent anywhere. Without second thought she ran full speed towards the direction, taking off into the trees once more. Sakura growled in frustration as she missed a branch and almost fell down. Extending out her hand she caught a small branch and pushed herself up, she breathed out in annoyance for acting out so rash in the midst of her anger and confusion.

She looked down at her hand and winced seeing it wounded. "Kakashi would kill me…"

"… I want more!" A seductive male voice called out. Sakura looked down at the clearing and saw the blonde haired annoyance, known as Aidou, biting down onto Yuki's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two fainted day class female students and a bored looking orange haired male she had always seen hanging around the blonde playboy.

"Is it okay if I drink from your neck?" Sakura's eyes flashed in anger as she readied herself to jump down from her hiding place and beat the daylights out of the blonde pervert. In the background she could hear the reprimanding voice of the orange haired vampire only to be cut off by Zero's arrival, his Bloody rose pointed at Aidou.

"Drinking blood within school premises is strictly prohibited ..." Zero's voice was laced with acid as his glare never wavered. "Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire."

"Heh…" Aidou didn't seem at all threatened. "But it was just a taste," He reasoned out like the pompous child he is.

Zero fired his Bloody Rose just above the orange haired male's head, missing the blonde vampire, though it was enough to let Aidou know that he wasn't playing games.

"T-THAT WAS SCARY!" Aidou exclaimed as he released Yuki from his hold.

Yuki, quick to recover from the sudden movement, glared at Zero. "Why did you shoot!-?"

Sakura sighed and jumped down from her hiding place, ignoring the shocked looks she got from the group, and sent a disappointed look towards Zero.

"Kiryuu-san," Her voice was calm but her gaze said otherwise. "I think it would be wise to put that gun away."

Zero's eyes shifted onto her, his hold on the gun lowering slightly. Yuki looked shocked at her sudden arrival and stared at where she had dropped down from with worry. Aido who was still shaking a bit gave her a wary glance and the orange haired male stared at her impassively.

"Indeed it would be." A deep baritone voice entered the clearing.

Yuki's face quickly changed from distressed to surprised, "Kaname-sempai!"

Kaname acknowledged her with a look and shifted his gaze over to the silver haired teen. "Could you lower that Bloody Rose of yours?" His tone was polite yet demanding. "It is very dangerous to us."

Sakura watched him blankly as he picked up Aidou's collar with ease. He frowned a little before speaking. "I'll take charge of these fools, The chairman will be waiting for a report on this..."

Zero looked hesitant as he lowered his weapon. "Kuran-sempai…"

Kaname looked over to him. "Is that okay? Kiryuu-kun?"

Yuki shifted her worried gaze over to the silver haired teen. "Zero,"

Kaname, not expecting an answer from the tense prefect glared at the other vampire present. "Kain!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, absentmindedly voicing out her thoughts. "Oh… so his name was Kain."

She was ignored as Kaname continued. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're responsible for this too" Kain paled and sighed in a defeated manner, worrying about his punishment. Without a word another night class student dropped down from hiding and proceeded to place her glowing hands over the unconscious day class girls.

"As for those two, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the chairman. Is that okay?" Kaname asked directing her question to the dazed brunette.

"H-Hai! Please do, Kaname-sempai." Yuki nodded, face flushed.

Kaname gave her a small smile, before looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry if this has brought up any ... bad memories, Yuki."

Yuki blushed once more and hooked her hands behind her back, giving him a nervous laugh. "N-Not at all! It hardly did anything."

Kaname stared at her as if unbelieving and sent a look towards Sakura's way.

Zero seeing him look away took the chance to grab Yuki by the hand and drag her away from the scene wordlessly.

"Ah! Zero!" Yuki tried to get out of his hold as he walked away, with her in tow. "Let go of me!"

Kaname stared at their retreating form his face showing no emotion. Sakura watched the interaction between the three and frowned.

"Kaname…"

Upon hearing his name he turned towards the girl only to find her space empty. He frowned as he wordlessly released Aidou and walked back to the school building allowing the two to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I am alive! XD<strong>

**…**

**Okay so my bad for disappearing for like 3? 4 months? … anyway I just had a lot to do, cuz I recently joined our school's CAT (citizen army training) don't ask why cuz I really don't know why I did :P :)) and half of my free time is spent on polishing pins and watching my favorite show: RUNNING MAN! XD**

**…**

**I feel so bad for not being to update sooner TT_TT . but don't worry I'll try and be alive again here on , and to all my readers I think I would be posting a new chapter of onii-chan to imouto-chan… sometime. I can't say soon cause I'm like 15% progress into the story.**

***BigBowofApology***

**I apologize once again for the delay! And to my readers who sorta increased during my absence:**

**THANK YOU!**

**Haha! Anyways~ Merry (belated) Christmas to everyone!**

**Read and review please!**

**~Ikillatfirstsight**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ!**

**PLEASE READ! **

**PLEASE READ!**

Eheh! Now that I have your attention I would like to shamelessly promote my stories: Perfection and Mission Impossible: Protect the Princess!

**PLEASE READ!**

**PLEASE READ! **

**PLEASE READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi~!<strong>_

…

_**Sakura-chan!**_

…

_**Ne Sakura-chan! Don't ignore me!**_

…

_**Mou! You're ignoring me aren't you!-? That's not nice!**_

…

_**Oi!**_

…

_Who… Who are you?_

…

_**YATTA! You finally noticed me!**_

_**Ne, ne why don't you play with me anymore?**_

…

_Play?_

…

_What kind of games?_

…

_*giggles*_

_**Silly Sakura-chan! We played lots of games!**_

…

_We did?_

…

_**Un! …but,**_

…

_But what?_

…

_**But we don't anymore cause you won't leave that place!**_

…

_That place…? What place?_

…

**THAT PLACE!**

_..._

_I-I don't know what you're talking about!_

_..._

_**SAKURA! WHY DON'T YOU PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE!-?**_

_..._

_P-please s-stop!_

_**...**_

_**SAKURA! SAKURA!**_

_..._

_STOP!_

_..._

"Sakura," A hand shook her slightly. "Sakura, wake up."

Emerald eyes opened only to see a large white fluffy bear with a red ribbon around its neck sitting on her stomach. She glanced irritably at the stuffed animal then directed an annoyed glanced over to the culprit.

Kakashi kissed her on the forehead.

"Ohayo, hime" He smiled. "Care to tell me why you are bleeding all over your sheets?"

In response she threw a pillow in his face and went back under the covers.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to answer me?"<p>

"…"

"Sakura…" He said in a warning tone. "The whole day I've been trying to get you to talk. Its dusk and you still refuse me with that stubborn streak of yours!"

Sakura flinched at his voice "There isn't really anything to say," she whispered and stared at her poorly wrapped hand. "Besides it was just a small scratch so there's really nothing to wo—"He snatched her hand with a glare, not bothering to be gentle at all.

"I think you coming home in the middle of the night with a bleeding hand, is enough reason for me to worry."

She looked away and bit her lip in frustration.

Kakashi pried her hand open, ignoring her pained gasp. His eyes narrowed as blood seeped from the cloth she used to wrap the wound.

"Sakura…" He started as he removed the soiled makeshift bandage with a small frown.

"You know how dangerous it is for you to be walking around at night, let alone with a bleeding hand!" He frowned when he saw that the wound was bigger than what he had thought. "Kami, you're getting really careless!"

Sakura winced as he applied pressure to her bleeding wound. "I learned from the best." She attempted a small joke with a nervous laugh.

Kakashi didn't even bother pretending to hear that statement as he pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around her small hand with expertise. "This is no laughing matter Sakura."

She bit her lip once more, a bad habit it is, really.

"What would you have done if _they_ had found you?" His words jabbed at her painfully more so than the way he handled her wound as he got angrier by the second.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she watched him continue, his rant not skipping a beat.

"What would you have done if something happened and I wasn't there? Huh? Did you think—"

"I DIDN'T!" She yelled interrupting him.

He stared at her.

"Rather… I wasn't." She raised her head and stared at him. "I wasn't thinking anything. All I knew was; I smelt blood… and that it was never a good thing."She lowered her head in shame.

"You don't have to keep reminding me of every _**fucking**_ mistake I make!" Her eyes prickled with tears silencing the silver haired male. "I know the details! It's not like I _want _them to find me!" her voice kept rising at each passing word. "Kami knows how much we've been through just to get away!"

Kakashi sighed in frustration. "Sakura… stop this."

She laughed mirthlessly, her eyes acquiring a crazed look. "No! You're right! It was stupid of me to actually think I could handle myself—"

"Sakura"

She stood up. "Silly Sakura-chan! How could you even think of being capable! I was—have always been weak! What was I thinking?—"

"Sakura!"

"—Then there's my parents, my oh so invincible parents! Who fell to their knees to a bunch of— "

"Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her. "That's enough!" He pulled her into his embrace. "That's enough…"

It took her a few moments before her shoulder relaxed and gave in into his touch. She buried her face into his chest and fisted the fabric of his shirt refusing to let go as if it were a life line.

"Kakashi…" A choked sob escaped from her lips. "W-what's happening to me?"

Instead of choosing to answer he pressed the pressure point situated in her neck and held her close as she fell limp into his arms. He carried her bridal style to her room and laid her down onto the bed, tucking her in as he had always done. His thumb caressed her cheek in a loving manner and trailed onto her bleeding lip.

"You should really quit biting your lip when you're upset." He whispered to the sleeping girl as he wiped away a thin trail of blood and brought it to his mouth and licked away her essence. He stared out the window. The moon illuminating the dark room, his gaze fell onto her dresser and spotted photographs filled with precious memories and people. Looking up he was met with mismatched eyes glowing an eerie crimson and amber in the mirror.

"…Ka…shi…"

He looked down at the girl he held dear to his heart and leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead in a loving manner.

"Gomenasai."

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos to <strong>**AnimaniacXOX for helping me out with this chapter!**

**I guess now you are all wondering as to WHAT is really going on between Kakashi and Sakura.**

…

**The truth is I have no idea.**

**It could be a Guardian over his ward. **

**An overprotective brother-figure over his sister **

**A lover desperately holding onto his lady**

**You choose. In the end it all ends up to you guys on how you will take this chapter. **

**For me personally … I love KakaSaku X3 **

…**.**

**Reviews=love=happiness=updates**


	7. Chapter 7

An update.

Oh gawd I'm so sorry. But good news all! The first term is finally over and I currently have a three week vacation! YEH!

Hopefully writer's block won't get to me and I can finally start up on updating ALL of my stories. *cries*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>He was awake the moment the door creaked open.<p>

Light footsteps made their way in careful not to alert the once slumbering man. The bed shifted and a weight settled upon his laying form. His mouth shifted into a small frown, fingers twitching at his sides, itching to move. A hand found the expanse of his bare chest and he shivered at the contrast of his feverish skin to the icy touch of his perpetrator. It took all the control he had to not flinch at the sudden touch when something soft was pressed against his chapped lips and a sweet aroma filled his senses. A smirk broke out into his features and his arms found themselves wrapped around a tiny waist, bringing the body closer to his. He opened his mouth and sighed in bliss as he welcomed the delicious intrusion that had decided to wake him this fine Monday morning. Opening mismatched eyes, he finally 'awoke' to the sight of a pink haired girl staring at him with laughing eyes, her arms finding their way around his torso as he sat up to stare into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura pinched his cheek in an affectionate manner and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day,"

He sighed and licked his lips as he savored the taste of sweetness in the form of bite-sized chocolates and smirked.

"And I was having such a nice dream too…" He whined and nuzzled his nose to her soft cheek.

She laughed and untangled from him and stood up her eyes shining with mirth. "Time for breakfast"

Kakashi grinned at her childishness and stood up in search of a clean shirt upon the piles of clothing scattered around his bare room.

Sakura frowned, "I still don't understand why you refuse to wear a shirt whilst sleeping." Her eyes as well as her crossed arms reflected how much she disagreed with his sleeping pattern.

"And I still don't understand why you find the sight of me shirtless to be a source of annoyance." He countered with a cheeky grin.

She tried to hide the smile that was slowly making its way to her face but failed. "Hurry down, I made tea."

"Hai, Hai…" He waved her off and disappeared into the bathroom. "Make me some eggs and toast."

He reached for the faucet to turn the tap on and splashed cold water to his face, his smirk disappeared as he stared at lifeless eyes. He could hear the faint sound of humming and bare feet coming down the stairs with light steps. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the marble counter. He reached for a towel and let out a tired sigh.

"…At least she's back to normal."

* * *

><p>"Any plans for today?" He asked her as he sat down, watching her place various dishes on their dining table.<p>

She placed a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of him and smiled. "Well I'm _not_ attending your class if that's what you're asking."

He frowned but nevertheless thanked her for the coffee. His eyes watching her as she moved around the kitchen, trained eyes travelled to where he might come across a bandage would but to his luck, no avail. He reached for a piece of toast and nibbled on it as Sakura placed down a plate of omelet. His hand grabbed hers before she could move once more and pushed her down to sit.

"Sakura," He started with a commanding tone. "Just….Just for once will you listen to what I say?"

It was a battle of wills and neither turned away as they settled for a staring match. Neither submitting to the other, he frowned and squeezed her hand in a silent plea, begging for her to listen.

With a sigh she nodded and sat down to the chair adjacent to his, her hand neatly folded on her lap, glassy emerald eyes settling on his.

"Sakura," He started with naught but a whisper. "Do you know the reason why I brought us here?"

Her gaze shifted towards the window as a glare began to form. "Because the head of the hunter's society asked you?"

Kakashi nodded and turned her face so she was once again looking in his eyes. "Yes, I have yet to meet with the head but that's not the only reason I readily accepted." His thumbed caressed her soft cheek and his eyes filled with sadness stared into hers. "Do you know the other reason?"

She nodded and mumbled something, turning away once more. "For my… protection."

Kakashi stood up and stopped behind her chair, his strong arms bringing her close to his person. "For your protection," He repeated as his lips made contact with her temple in a soft and endearing kiss. "And I cannot protect you if you are not in my line of sight at all times…"

She tore away from his hold and glared. "I don't need your protection!" She yelled. "I am not some weak and defenseless girl that you need to watch over at all times! I am perfectly capable of handling myself!"

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his messy silver locks. "I know you are but please…" He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to calm his rising anger.

"Sakura, please…please understand…You are the only one I have in this world," He covered his face in shame and collapsed onto his chair. "I promised them—"A broken sob escaped his lips as his hands came up to grip his hair in anger. "I promised…!"

Her arms wrapped around his form before he could even utter another word to finish his sentence. "I know… I know." She whispered into his hair. "Please don't…"

"I'm sorry..." He pulled her into his lap and tucked her head under his chin into his strong embrace. "I'm sorry…so sorry."

Small hands gripped the front of his shirt and melted into his warmth. "You're forgiven."

He took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up, staring into those tired emerald eyes that mirror his own. He gave a crooked smile as he wiped a stray tear with his thumb and chuckled when she gave a small smile of her own. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Does that mean I will be seeing you later in class?"

"…You bastard."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, are you ready?"<em>

"_Of course! They're handmade!"_

"_Who are you going to give them to?"_

"_Kuran-senpai!"_

Yori frowned at the sight of her squealing classmates and hid her disdain for the noisy group with her usual indifference. _'Annoying…'_

"Everyone's excited huh?" She spoke as she continued to watch the group.

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's," Yuki reasoned with a small smile. "It only comes once a year."

"When girls give chocolates to the guys they like and confess…"Yori held back a sigh as an unwelcomed annoyance entered their conversation. The two of them looked towards the source of intrusion and found their ever eccentric class president deep into one of his monologues. "…Foolish! How _extremely _foolish!"

His cool façade dropped as he suddenly yelled. "Why in the world are they so infamous!?"

"I am completely against this event!"

'_Well isn't someone terribly bitter?' _Yori hid a smirk. _'At least he's entertaining to watch.' _

"Oh? Even though class president could get some this year…" She held back a laugh as the bubbling mess of a president they have stopped in his tracks and began daydreaming of whatever fantasies buried deep within his shallow mind. Her attention turned to her other male classmates as they began to voice out their upcoming disappointment regarding how valentines would undoubtedly be a depressing holiday as the night class students will once again claim, as they say, all the benefits that came along with the holiday. Namely chocolates as well as undying love and affection; it was at that moment Zero's name came up from another bunch of giggling girls and the males who were previously conversing to make the always scowling prefect into their beacon of hope in the darkness that is valentines.

…said beacon proceeded to glare at the idiot and effectively made them, and the rest of the class, shut their mouths.

Not later, the deadly glare was directed at their backs, Yuki's mostly but being so close with the stuttering girl made her at the receiving end of it as well. Yori could only watch with masked interest as the cold and uncaring prefect started to voice his thoughts regarding his partner and a senior—from the night class, no less!

She sighed. _'Good luck with this girl, Zero.'_

* * *

><p>"You're not walking with me to class?"<p>

Sakura suppressed a smirk from the question that almost sounded like a whine. "No, I have some… unfinished business to do."

Kakashi raised a brow and stared her down. "On Valentine's day?" He pouted. "Are you cheating on me with a lover that I should know about? Because if you are, I'll start sharpening my blades as I welcome him to dinner."

She laughed at that and flicked his forehead. "You already got your chocolates."

He grabbed her hand pulled her into his embrace once more. "Yeah but along with those chocolates was an interrupted sleep. I want to more to act as compensation."

"I don't have anymore," She moved away from him and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, sensei."

"Sakura."

Her hand stilled on the door knob, her back was still facing him but the expression on his face was known without her turning around to check.

"Be safe."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Kakashi could only watch her disappear out of the door and the silence wrapping remained wrapping around him and his surroundings. With one last look towards the door, he headed towards his room to get his teaching supplies.

This time Sakura was sure she was heading the right way.

After all, the sound of squealing teenage girls was not hard to miss, reaching into her pocket she felt for the material of soft wrapping paper and hummed quietly to herself. She neared the large gates where a large group of day class students stood. Her eyes travelled to the girl standing on top of the wall blowing her whistle, it was Yuki.

Sakura watched her with amusement twinkling in her eyes as she yelled about giving chocolates and collective voices of protest grew louder. A group of girls started trying to go over the wall by means of climbing up one another's shoulders only to have them topple down. Squeals of horror flooded the area but soon turned to gasps of awe as Zero caught the girl with ease.

Not soon after those gasps turned to outraged yells as he threatened to have the event canceled.

She giggled behind her hand only to look up when the sound of the gates opening caught her attention and the squealing grew louder.

The night class students emerged from the tall gates with airs of nobility as usual. The prefects, mainly Yuki, did their best to contain the large group teenage girls and keep them from getting to the night class students. Aidou being his usual show-off self greeted them all with a large smile, waving enthusiastically and the crowd going wild as he went. He urged Akatsuki to do the same but the taller male disregarded him coolly. As Kaname passed, he sent a small smile towards Yuki and greeted her. The girls who noticed glared vehemently as the girl bowed and greeted back.

Kaname stopped and looked over to the silver teen before casually approaching him. Gaining the attention of his fellow students who stopped and looked at their leader, questioning.

"Kiryuu-kun, how are you feeling?" Zero seemed shocked by the sudden statement. But Kaname smiled and walked away before he could even reply. "Take care of yourself."

"If you're trying to start something," Was Zero's reply, his voice steady. "I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-sempai."

Kaname continued on walking but his subordinates weren't too lenient with the reply of the haughty silver haired prefect.

"Well, aren't you a very caring senpai?"

Kaname stopped and looked at the girl sitting on top of a nearby tree. "Sakura…"

She grinned and hopped down. "Good afternoon, Ah well I think its morning for you, Dorm leader." She smoothed down her skirt and twirled around showing off her new ensemble. "Does it suit me?"

Kaname smirked and walked over to her, adjusting the red ribbon that held together the night class uniform. "It does."

She looked passed him and towards the surprised group behind him and smiled. "Please take care of me, classmates."

With that she turned and walked beside Kaname as they proceeded towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

***crawls out of depression hole***

**Umm... Did my writing ... change or something?**

**I know... that I'm being totally conceited but... I was actually expecting a lot of reviews from the last chapter...**

**I'm j-just thinking... "Did the last chapter suck? or something...?"**

**sigh.**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>

Sakura hummed in amusement as she wandered around the classroom, fully aware of the eyes that followed her every movement.

"I wasn't able to get the chance to better examine the room when I went to fetch my book," She said to no one in particular and began to climb the stairs that lead to the last row. "But this room is pretty big?"

No one answered her yet the air was thick with hostility. The vampires steered clear of her as she chose to settle herself on the farthest seat, using the table as a makeshift chair. Ruka glared at the annoying human and stepped up to voice out the question that was running around everyone's mind. "Why are _you_ wearing that uniform?"

Sakura spared a glance her way before nonchalantly shrugging and turning her attention towards the large window.

Ruka growled. "You—!"

She was cut off when Kaname entered the room followed by Ichijou. Everyone bowed their heads in respect towards their pure-blooded leader. Kaname didn't even glance at them and continued towards his usual spot near the back. He looked up to see eyes meeting his own with a bored stare.

"Having fun?"

The collection of vampires within the room seemed surprised by the comment from their usually silent leader and looked up to see the intruder still sitting down on the table, now with her legs crossed. She answered him by simply sticking out her tongue and turning away once more. Gasp of shock filled the room followed by angry growls. How dare she act like that towards their leader! But the sounds of hatred came to a stop when Kaname raised his hand, effectively stopping them.

"Enough." With that he made his way towards his usual chair and sat down, pulling out a book. The other night class students took this as their cue and proceeded to be 'normal' students as their leader would. At first it would seem like any other normal evening but this time a rather unwelcomed, undignified snort interrupted the silence. Kaname snapped his book shut and placed it aside as he looked at the girl who was giggling behind her dainty hand.

"Is there something funny, Sakura-san?"

Sakura grinned and walked over to face him, clearly aware of the spectacle she was making. "Is this supposed to be like, your throne or something?"

From the different levels of their height from his current seating position, he had to look up to meet her amused eyes. "Excuse me?"

Sakura giggled and sat on one of the armrest, ignoring the growling, as she let her back touch his person.

"Ne, Dorm head, you are really loved by your little followers." She mused as she dared to touch his hair. "Aren't you?"

Ruka stood up ready to attack but Akatsuki held her in place, his grip was strong on her wrist. "_Let me go._" She hissed.

He shook his head and forced her to sit down once more but there attention was to the girl who sat idly at the arm rest of their leader, who seemed not at all bothered by the pink haired girl who chatted about sweet nothings. Ichijou seemed to take nothing of the situation and had his attention focused towards the rest of the class who glared daggers. A smile occupied his handsome face yet the misleading casual stance he had was nothing to go up against.

"_Who the hell does she think she is?_"

Hanabusa Aidou, never considered himself as anything _but _perfect. He had been born into a good family, his parents being ever supportive, older siblings whom absolutely adored and love him back and of course friends that he had come to treasure. He was blessed with good looks as well, flowing golden locks that matched icy blue eyes. Being dubbed as the night class' "Idol-senpai", and of course not to forget that he being considered as the genius of their generation with countless of researchers begging him to take part and aide the discover that will benefit mankind, but of course he was far too lazy for that all. He simply enjoyed sleeping the day away and worshipping the ground Kaname-sama walked on.

But with all his gifted intellect, not once could he fathom the image playing before him.

A nameless pink haired girl that seem to show up from nowhere is now and is now a part of the night class. Not once had he heard of a pink haired vampire.

Was this girl even a vampire? She acted and smelled human enough. Her stench was unbearable to be around so she must be human, but why was she here? Has the egghead of a chairman finally lost his mind? What happened to the propaganda of peace between humans and vampires? Does he not know that the existence of this girl within these four walls would cause a great amount of jeopardy that will eat away his chances of success? This girl who doesn't even have nobility, the girl who looks so breakable…

What the hell is happening!?

The clock struck midnight and all hatred he felt for the girl vanished as his vibrant blue eyes met with smooth hazelnut. The exchange was silent, yet their thoughts seem to come across.

A loud yawn accompanied the doors opening followed by a lazy greeting from their new adviser.

"Good evening boys and girls."

He crossed the room with his back slouched and hair tussled worse than the last they have seen of him. His tie was crooked and his dress shirt was a mess. As he reached the table in front he dumped the stacks of papers he was carrying, catching the attention of most, and scanned the room with his lone eye.

"When you are greeted," He began painfully slow as if talking to a gathering of children. "It is only natural to greet back."

The young vampires in the room seem to take offence to his tone of speaking, glares where thrown at his person.

Kakashi's head tilted to the side in mock fascination. "My, what unpleasant children…"

Aidou glared and stood up. "Who the hell are you to talk to us like—"

He never did get to finish his statement when an eraser hit him square in the face. "Sit down." His voice was as bored as ever.

Anger flashed inside of him and large slabs of ice began to move towards the aloof teacher with amazing speed but his target was off and hit the wall instead.

Aidou was shocked. _He disappeared into thin air! How the hell did that—!? _

A vice like grip enclosed around his neck before he could even finish his train of thought and he was slowly lifted up from the ground. His hands came up to his neck, clawing to be released.

He choked out a growl. "B-Bastard…"

Every vampire in the room stood up baring their fangs at the odd educator, daring him to make any sudden moves. Akatsuki's eyes flashed red and flames began to form around the room. Ruka was glaring at the man, eyes flashing a dangerous pink. Shiki and Rima remained seated, but their attention was on him, watching his every move.

Kakashi sighed and scratched his bed hair with his free hand.

"I didn't think teaching you kids manners was in the job description… but seeing you like this," He threw Aidou across the room and towards the ice path he had created, effectively shattering it to pieces. "It's just _sad._" He sighed once more and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "So in the goodness of my heart, let's start." He walked towards the black board obviously taking his time and soaking up all the hatred he felt in the room being directed at him, a chalk in his hand, and stepping over the unconscious Aido with ease. Akatuski walked over to his cousin and tried to sit him up seeing as he was already regaining consciousness. With big bold letters the silver haired scarecrow wrote the word 'MANNERS' in capital letters.

"Lesson number one: Respect."

The room stayed deathly silent yet a girl near the back giggled softly, laughter shaking her frame as she leaned against the secretly amused pureblood for support who in turn watched the whole scene with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Sensei…" Sakura grinned. "What you did awhile ago was a crime. Teachers shouldn't lay a hand on their precious students."<p>

Kakashi shrugged and draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to his person as they walked home side by side. "Brats need to be taught, Sakura-chan."

She giggled and nuzzled into his side enjoying his warmth against the cold day-break air.

"Oh, and I expect my chocolates to be extra special."

She looked up at him. "I already gave your chocolates yesterday."

"Yeah but today is valentines." He tapped the back of her head playfully. "Yesterday's didn't count."

She pouted. "Selfish."

His eye crinkled indicating a smile. "Only for you." He bent down and kissed the side of her temple.

In response she elbowed him in the gut.

The day began when both of them ended up falling asleep on the couch. Sakura had woken up pass noon and decided to prepare a simple meal of pasta and bread; Kakashi stumbled in the dining room soon after, demanding sustenance. She ushered him to the nearest chair and laughed as he devoured three servings and the whole basket of bread.

"Delicious as always," Kakashi sighed in contentment as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Here," Sakura pushed a plate of mouth-watering chocolate cake to him. "For dessert."

Kakashi stared down at the sweet and noted with a smile the heart shaped frosting and pink candy flower that decorated the top. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"I love you."

Sakura laughed and pushed him off. "Go take a bath after this. Class will be starting soon."

He watched her hang her apron on a nearby hook and saw that she was already wearing her uniform. "How do you do everything so fast?"

"We can't all be as lazy as the great Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi used the fork to wave her off in a dismissing manner. "Just leave… where are you going any ways?"

She smirked and pulled out a box of chocolates from her pocket. "I couldn't miss this so called valentines event."

He hummed in understanding and finished off his valentines dessert. "Go and meet up with your Paramour."

With a promise to see each other later she left the house.

It took Hatake Kakashi an approximate of thirty seconds to figure out that he had to deal with the mess left in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I did not expect this."<p>

She arrived a few feet away from the gated event that is valentines. She cocked her head to the side, with her hand on her hip as she noted with interest the steel bars and fan designation for each night class student.

"How organized," She mused. The event was going quite well, the night class students seem to take the event as a whole waste of time. But there was that blonde idiot who seem to bask in the heat of adoration by his human fans and seem to make a game of who gets to collect the most chocolates in one afternoon. Sakura watched a bored red-head be dragged to his station by the vice dorm head, Ichijou, with a smile. Ruka was there, she seemed quite annoyed with the whole event, that until a boy from the night class presented her with a heart shaped box of sweets and her annoyance grew even more. She contemplated on whether to approach the whole mess but decided against it when Yuki started blowing her loud whistle and reprimanding the so called 'Idol'-senpai. Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw Kaname attending to his fans with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry but, this is all I can carry." He smiled apologetically to the girl who bowed and apologized herself but thanked him nonetheless for being considerate of the ones before her. He thanked her with a smile and bid the line of his faithful adorers. He passed Yuki, thanking her for a job well done as she restrained a few female fans who wanted to get closer to the night class students. He never saw the look of disappointment that passed her face, hidden by a sad smile.

Patting her pocket where a box of store-bought chocolates were found, gave her enough distraction to be trampled upon by some desperate girls.

Zero walked up to where her chocolates had landed and picked up the green colored box.

"Kuran-senpai."

Kaname turned and instinctively raised his hand to catch the upcoming object. Looking down he saw another box of chocolate.

"You forgot those." Zero finished coolly.

"Zero!"

"I'll accept them," Kaname said, referring to the chocolates. "Thank you Yuki." With that he turned and continued on to the direction towards school.

When they were out of earshot from the large gathering, Seiren had offered to take the boxes of unwanted good out of his hands.

"It's fine if you eat them," He said handing the small boxes to her. "I'm fine with this one." He whispered bringing the green colored box to his lips.

A soft voice interrupted his musings. "Does that mean you won't be accepting mine?"

He stopped and looked over to Sakura who stood in front of him with a teasing smile. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and pouted at him.

"I worked so hard on these too."

Kaname regarded her with a small frown. "You know I don't care for sweets."

She smirked, "And yet you seem too eager to accept some chocolates from that little girl."

"Do not bring Yuki into this." He warned. Seiren, who stood behind him, summoned her knives sensing the impending danger from the pink haired girl.

"But Kaname-kun," She giggled stepping up to him with a wide grin. "She plays an important part, does she not?"

Before his hand could break her throat she was already bouncing away to another direction with a light laugh.

"Am I not wrong? This game of yours, truly she must be an important piece!"

"Sakura," He warned with narrowed eyes. "I am serious."

She stopped. "So am I." Fearlessly she walked over to him, her eyes unwavering as it met his crimson ones. "Here," she pushed a carefully wrapped cake into his hands. "I was careful to not make it too sweet." He stared down at the pink frilly wrapping and back towards her.

"Be sure to eat it."

With that she turned and ran to the opposite direction, calling over her shoulder. "I'll be a late!"

Kaname stared at her retreating form for awhile before returning towards the direction of school.

* * *

><p>Sakura saw the familiar building that made up the stables. She patted her pocket, making sure the item was still there. Carefully, she made her way towards the stable with steady steps only to bump into a girl with braids near to tears.<p>

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered out before continuing to run. A few tears escaped her eyes and she never noticed that she dropped what Sakura supposed was a valentines gift.

"Weird."

A strangled breath caught her attention and she turned to see zero leaning against the frame of the stables for support. His breathing was heavy as he clutched his arm as if it were in pain.

"_What are you looking at?"_

At first she thought the comment was directed at her but his line of sight seems to go further into the barn. "Don't look at me with _those_ eyes…"

"You do know horses can't talk, do you?"

Faster than she could blink, the silver haired prefect drew out his gun and pointed it at her, a glare pinning her person. "Don't move."

She ignored him and walked closer. "How many times do I have to tell you that it is impolite for a gentleman to point their weapons at a lady?"

"_Shut up._" Zero hissed, his gun as well as his glare, unwavering. "You are one of _them."_

They stared each other down. Zero's glare was fierce despite his shaky form; his grip was hard around bloody rose and his eyes spelled death. He frowned when the girl before him started to smile.

She tilted her head to the side, as if studying him. Zero's eyes widen when she brought her hand up and grabbed the barrel with ease, her eyes shining with mischief. He growled and flicked the hammer, daring her to make anymore sudden movements. Despite his actions the girl seemed to grow bolder and allowed the cold metal to touch her person. With a smirk, she pulled on the gun and brought it close, the cold metal touching her chest "Do it."

Zero was surprised by the audacity of the girl. He frowned and pushed the offending object closer to her, noting that her smirk grew and her eyes sparkled with laughter.

Sakura laughed when he pulled the weapon away from her hold and returned it to his holster. He began to walk away, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Do you really think I'm one of them?"

Her voice stopped him from taking another step. Zero turned to see her idly playing with her hair, looking bored as ever.

"What?"

She looked up, her emerald eyes boring into his own. "Do you?" She approached him cautiously, her eyes not leaving his, a bitter smile plastered on her face.

"Do I really seem like one of those... blood sucking beasts?"

"What are you...?" His hand came up to his neck as the familiar burning sensation of thirst returned. His breathing grew labored as his pulse rung in his ears. The thirst shook his body and his weight gave in from under him. His eyes were frantic as he clawed his neck hoping to stop this state he was entering.

Sakura stared him down. Her head tilted to the side as Zero collapsed in a lying heap to the ground. "Are you in pain?"

"G-Get away from me!" He choked out when she kneeled down beside him.

She placed her cool hand on his feverish skin. "Does it hurt?"

He slapped her hand away and tried to sit up. "D-Don't touch me!"

Sakura frowned.

"L-Leave me alo—!"

A stinging pain halted that sentence. He brought his hand to touch his face only to move it away as soon as it made contact. He stared up at her blank face, incredulous.

_She slapped me!_

"Shut up." Her voice what cold as she pushed him down to lie once more her hands settled on top of his eyes and ignored his thrashing and insults. "Relax."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth a calming presence filled his chaotic mind. The desire for blood suppressed and the fire within him grew dim. He opened his mouth to question her but was quieted once more. "Calm down. I'm helping you."

Silence settled over them and the rustling of the leaves echoed around.

"…Sorry"

"What?"

Zero frowned, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said earlier." His hands fisted his already crumpled uniform. "…sorry"

Sakura smiled. "Open your mouth."

"W-What?"

"Just do it!" She hid a smirk as he did so, with hesitance of course. She pulled out the box of goodies she was saving specially for the silver haired teen and popped a piece of homemade chocolates in his mouth. She giggled when he sputtered in surprise, barely managing not to spit out the sweet. He sat up and chewed whilst staring at her with disbelief.

"Chocolates?"

She grinned and handed the box to him. "Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

><p><em>(Insert here a bit i was tempted to write)<em>

_"Chocolates?"_

_She grinned and handed the box to him. "Happy Valentine's day."_

_Zero stared down at the box in his hands and back to the smiling pinkette. "...Why?"_

_She shrugged. "Who knows," She then smiled and winked playfully at him. "Maybe I got a thing for silver hair."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>...So whooo~ 15 pages... or something like that.<em>**

**_Truthfully, i think it's amazing that I was able to shit this out even with the slump that ate me due to the depression from the last chapter. But I did it...yaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ay (sarcasm bitches)_**

**_so excuse the language but this is who I am. depressing shit._**

**_ha_**

**_ANYWAYS._**

**_So I guess we all agree that Sakura is one messed up character here. Believe me, I didn't want to end the chapter here. the previous chapter and this one is just half and half of EPISODE 2... EPISODE-FUCKING-2_**

**_and I didn't even get to the part of the confrontation yet._**

**_But I didn't want to drag it on... that or I was too depressed and shit to finish the long ass chapter._**

**_If you are getting annoyed with Sakura's character here... GOOD. CUZ SHE IS FUCKING INSANE!_**

anyways... til next time!...bitches


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -**

**Hasty update! Happy New years!**

**I just inserted the last part of episode 2 I planned on going ahead to the first part of episode 3 but decided against it. Sorry**

**Good news though, a new chapter of OTI is underway :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>

"And here I thought I was late."

Ichijou looked up from his book and smiled. "Sakura-san, you made it."

She shrugged and headed towards their direction, silently noting the absence of a few with a small frown. "I'm still early though," She sat on the teachers table and shifted her gaze towards Kaname who has yet to acknowledge her presence. "Kakashi?"

"Hatake-sensei was called to the Headmaster's office," Ichijou smiled, "I met him in the hall awhile ago."

Sakura hummed. "Is that so?" She stood up and headed towards the farthest corner of the classroom, passing them both with not much of a glance. "And the others?"

Ichijou's smile dropped.

"They have yet to arrive." Kaname spoke, "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Those children seem to have missed the warning bell," He placed down the book he was reading and stared out the window. "Will you fetch them for me?"

Ichijou frowned. "…Kaname."

Kaname raised a hand to silence the blonde. "Sakura?"

She grinned. "Of course, Kaname-kun."

* * *

><p>"I heard of the little stunt you pulled the other night."<p>

He looked up from his book and shrugged. "Surprised?"

Kaien laughed. "Heavens no!" He smirked. "I'm just thankful you didn't place a hole in the wall."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah…" He shut his book and stared at the bespectacled man in front of him with a small smile. "I've been told that I've gone soft… but I'm sure that this isn't what you called me in for."

The dim light in the room reflected from his glasses, shielding his emotions from view. "No… no, it's not."

Kakashi smiled and stood up to pour himself a cup of tea. "And?"

The blonde removed his glasses and sighed. "There have been sightings… around town." He started, pulling out some envelopes from his desk. "The Association is getting restless."

Kakashi offered him a cup to which he accepted gratefully. "Oh?"

"The head is summoning us." He sighed handing him a piece of paper with a list of children and women gone missing. "He sends his apologies for the delay of yours though."

"Does he?" The silver haired man pulled out a photo of a woman with long brown hair. "I've been here almost a month since he had summoned me to this damned city and this is the first I hear of him again." He placed down the file and stared at him. "How long?"

Kaien frowned. "How long what?"

It was his turn to frown, "How long does that pretentious bastard want me gone?"

Kaien adjusted his glasses with a tired sigh. "He wants us to arrive in two days time, after that I'm sure he'd want an assessment of how things are—"

"No."

Kaien remained silent.

"I will not risk leaving Sakura alone for more than a day's worth." He began to walk away. "She needs my protection."

"Are you implying that my territory is not safe?" Kaien stood as well, giving him a pained smile. "Do you not trust me, Kakashi?"

He paused from the door. "Territory or not, I will not risk it."

"I know you would say that." He sighed and pulled out a letter and slid it across his table. "Here, I've arranged her to stay at the moon dormitories for the duration of our trip."

"…You haven't changed a bit, Kaien."

The bubbly persona turned up once again as he smiled. "Does that mean yes? Kakashi-kun?"

* * *

><p>Tickled laughter echoed through the quiet forest night.<p>

Her pace was careful yet quick as she made her way through the foliage of the trees. The smell of burning leaves came closer and closer in every step she took. She could fairly make out the dim lighting of flames in the distance. A smile occupied her face as each step grew faster and her laughter filled the quiet forest. Her feet barely skimmed each branch as she ran through the trees with glee.

"Something is happening!" She whispered to herself, over and over as she neared the lake.

Her blood pumped in her ears, excitement filling her person. A dainty hand caught the nearest branch before she dropped down as she peered down towards the leaves towards the scene playing out before her.

"If you really want to fight, I shall be your opponent!" Yuuki's voice called out as she held her weapon in front of her. Zero was behind her seeming irritated at her presence as she shielded him away from the gathering of vampires that crowded before them.

The flames disappeared and Akatsuki sighed. "Let's stop."

Hanabusa shrugged in a bored manner. "I guess."

"Yeah," Ruka sent the pair a bored stare. "I don't care anymore."

"Eh…" Everyone turned towards the new arrival who was seated a fair distance away from them, her head tilted to the side as she watched them with a pout settling on her features. "But I just got here!"

Zero lowered his bloody rose and stared at the girl with confusion. "Sakura, you..."

"How rude Zero-kun." She whined and crossed her arms over her chest. "Playing here without inviting me?" She pouted. "unfair!"

Yuuki panicked seeing the fragile girl, once again jump down from an alarming height. "Sakura-san! What are you doing here... and in that uniform!?"

Sakura ignored her and walked towards the group with a smile on her face. "May I join in?"

Ruka glared at the smaller girl and hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?" Akatsuki placed a hand on her shoulder, warning her. "Ruka, calm down."

Sakura's smile dropped as her eyes settled on the young vampire. "Didn't your mother teach you not to speak unless spoken too?"

Ruka's eyes flashed a danger ous pink as she bared her fangs dangerously at the girl. "How dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled. "I am the daughter of—" She was cut off by her laugh. "Please, do I look like I care who your daddy is?" Her stance was casual and bored as she cocked her hip to the side.

"You...! I have just had about enough of you!" She stalked towards the girl, bloodlust evident in her eyes. "You... You undignified nobody! You show up here not a soul knows where in heavens name you come from and yet you act like you're all that!" Yuki stepped up to come between the two, nervously trying to get the older girl to calm down.

"How dare you act so close to Kaname-sama!"

Yiuki seemed to be startled by that piece of information, immediately stopped speaking and instead turned her attention towards the pink haired girl.

"...Sakura and...Kaname-senpai?"

"You are an _outsider_" Ruka ignored the brunette and continued. "...and yet you act so close to him! You have no right!"

Amusement danced in her eyes as she stared down the raging girl. "Quite the Jealous one, aren't you?"

With a roar Ruka charged towards the girl and in the process pushing Yuuki aside, Akatsuki failing to stop her. Zero raised his gun to shoot at the girl before she could do some damage only to be attacked by Aidou who saw his movement and enclosed his entire arm with ice. He glared at the blonde who smirked triumphantly at his predicament and brought his free hand up to smash the ice with some difficulty. Yuuki recovered from her fall and rushed to his side all the while scolding the night class students for direct violation of the use of powers on school grounds.

Sakura side-stepped the attack with ease and caught her assailant's long hair with a strong grip and pulled tight. "Annoying little girl aren't you?" She ignored her screams of outrage and easily deflected her attacks as she continued on pulling her hair. "You know having hair this long is such an impractical thing." Her grip tightened as she smiled down at the thrashing girl.

"Should we trim it?"

Panic flashed through Ruka's person as she tried to get away from the girl with adamant yells of hate. "Don't you dare!"

Sakura laughed and pushed the girl in her mercy towards a startled Akatsuki who caught her with ease. "Relax… I won't dare touch a daughter of a noble." She smirked in a teasing manner and walked over to the two prefects who had just gotten Zero free. "And fighting _is_ against school rules, right prefect-san?"

She smiled and rocked on the balls on her feet with a giggle. "Kaname-kun is not happy with you all out here."

The group visibly stilled as the pink haired girl turned and sent them another teasing smirk. "He sent me to fetch you lot. I'm sure he wouldn't be too…_upset_ about the happenings of this evening."

Aidou paled and braced himself for the scolding he knew he was going to get and Akatsuki sighed in irritation forgetting that he had originally planned to stop the whole ordeal.

"This sucks," Rima deadpanned walking over to Sakura with Shiki in tow.

Sakura laughed and walked ahead, allowing the rest to follow. "I'll see you later Zero-kun!"

Zero frowned and tore away from Yuuki's hold. The brunette watched the silver haired boy she had known for almost all her life walk away from her once again.

"Zero…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"<p>

"_How crude!"_

Sakura ignored the outburst from the young noble and stared at the group in front of her. Ichijou was with his usual smiling face and behind him stood the group she had just delivered to their beloved leader for divine punishment, with a skip in her step just moments ago. Class had ended earlier than expected when Kakashi had failed to arrive in class; it was when a different teacher came in and announced that they were to be dismissed for tonight.

Sakura wasted no time in running out the door without even bothering to listen to whatever the hell the pure-blooded brunette had to say to her. She ran out the building with determination to scold her so called guardian and beat some sense into the older man for ditching his job.

Imagine her surprise she arrived in an empty home with a little note from her over protective father-figure was taped on the main door saying that the guardian in question would be away for a few days. Shock registered through her as the note fell from her dainty fingers.

"He… left?"

Sakura saw red.

The man she trusted her life with had left her without saying a word and thought that a single piece paper would be enough to keep her sanity at bay. She wanted to claw her eyes out, smack the smile off the face of the eye-patch wearing-pirate wannabe man-child guardian she had, pull her hair out in frustration and destroy everything she had come into contact with.

And so she did.

After an hour of destruction, she decided that the living room would need refurbishing and a nice soothing cup of tea was in order. She let the pot warm up as she headed up to her sleeping quarters, ignoring the site of mayhem as she passed the once livable living room and stripped herself from her clothing as she wandered into her private bathroom for a relaxing soak. Ten minutes into her relaxed state, a series of angry knocking disturbed her peace. Cursing, she quickly finished her bath and threw on some of her sleeping clothes that consisted of a thin cotton shorts and an old shirt that Kakashi used to wear.

With her hair still wet and dripping she answered the door with an angry scowl and didn't even bother looking surprised when the underlings of her long time friend instructed her that they would need her to pack her belongings and come with them for the night.

"I'm perfectly happy right where I am, thank you very much." Sakura made a move to slam the door shut to their faces but the young vampires were just too fast for her and were already inspecting the mess she left.

"Do all humans live like this?" Ruka frowned and walked around what seemed to be remnants of a rather expensive vase.

Aidou whistled as he examined a painting larger than himself was broken in two and left to burn near the fire-place. "Anger issues much?"

Sakura laughed and combed her fingers through her wet locks then headed towards the kitchen for her much needed tea for tonight. "I would offer tea, but I despise having to put up a front when I'm angry."

Ichijou smiled. "No need for that Sakura-san, Kaname only wanted to let you know that Hatake-sensei left instructions stating that you will be housing at the moon dormitories within the duration of his absence."

She frowned. "I will do no such thing."

Ruka scowled. "Kaname-sama has spoken little girl," She stalked into the kitchen with a fierce glare and snatched the tea-cup from her hands. "He wishes for your presence and you will grant it!"

Sakura frowned and held out her hand, fully expecting her to return her tea. "Well I wish for you to get the hell out of my house but you don't see me bitching out."

Ruka's face was red with anger and was about to retort but Akatsuki had stepped in once more dragging her away from the pink haired girl with heavy sigh.

"Calm down."

Sakura sighed. "Look, it's late and all I want to do is sleep so if you would be so kind as to—"

"Sakura-san! Aidou and I took the liberty of packing up your belongings," Ichijou smiled. "We managed to pack quite a lot so you wouldn't worry of running out of ensembles to wear during your stay."

Aidou grinned. "You sure do like frills don't you _Sakura-chan?"_

The painful slap that came into contact with Aidou's face didn't come as a surprise to anyone but him.

* * *

><p>"Wait… what?" Kaien stared at his silver haired friend. "You want me to what?"<p>

Kakashi smiled a smile far too innocent to belong to a season hunter like him. "I agreed to your demands now you will mine,"

"B-But that's not fair!"

That earned him a genuinely amused laugh. "Come now, surely it won't be a problem for a man in your position."

"Well yes, I could easily grant your request to—Do you even understand what you're asking me to do!?"

The scarecrow didn't even bother replying as he read the reply from his earlier message with a smile. "Take care of them, chairman."

"HATAKE!"

* * *

><p>"Stop glaring, Sakura."<p>

"I will as soon as you drop dead."

"How dare you—!"

Kaname sighed and raised a hand to silence another upcoming headache. "Quiet."

Aidou looked as if he was to protest but held his tongue when the dorm-head stared him down. "…Yes, Kaname-sama."

Sakura sighed and stared at the bunch in front of her. It was nearing day-break and the few vampires that were present in the expanse of the common room were now wearing casual clothes rather than the usual black and white uniform. She played with her long pink locks and stared at Kaname who thanked one of his underlings for informing them of some inspection that the unpredictable chairman of this godforsaken school had so randomly announced.

"Dorm inspections!?" Aidou whined.

Ruka frowned, "Goodness, there is no way to predict the chairman's thinking…"

A red-head he sat near Ichijou straightened up and yawned. "Well, it's okay as long as you don't have anything they could consider against the rules…"

"That's right, as long as you don't have anything out of the ordinary inspections won't matter."

The red head stared at him. "Ichijou-san have you picked up all your clothes from the floor?"

Ichijou merely brushed off the reminder with a charming laugh. "It's okay, they're made from the finest silk after all so it doesn't matter if I leave them on the floor for all the world to see—"

Sakura stood up and began heading towards the staircase.

"Sakura," Kaname called out.

She stopped in her tracks and glared at the taller male. "I'm tired. It's quite obvious that you won't be allowing me to go back, so just leave me alone."

"…Very well then. Ichijou, show Sakura to her room."

Ichijou smiled. "Of course."

Her glare didn't falter even when the cheerful blonde walked up to her and offered to carry her belongings. She didn't put up much a fight when he took her bag and led her to the second floor. She kept her gaze towards the floor and tried to calm herself with deep breathes.

"Hatake-sensei must care for you a lot no?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Hatake-sensei, he is your guardian yes?" Ichijou stopped walking and looked at her. "I heard that he had asked the chairman to have you stay here during his trip for your safety."

"…So that's why he left so readily." She sighed and gripped the ends of shirt with a bitter smile. _'Even now…huh Kashi?"_

Ichijou didn't bother questioning her of what she meant and opened one of the double-doors present in this wing of the mansion. "This will be your room,"

Sakura finally looked up and frowned seeing where she actually was. "Isn't this… Kaname's private wing?"

"It is, Kaname ordered to have you stay here."

She hummed in fascination and entered the large room, noting how everything was done in her preference. "Did he now?" Her hands trailed over the wooden bed frame and smiled at the blonde. "Did Kaname-_sama_ also tell you to act like his bitch?"

Ichijou merely laughed. "Kaname has always been a close friend to me Sakura-san," He smiled and fixed her with a long stare. "But you on the other hand are a complete stranger."

She returned the smile with her own.

"Sakura-san, I would advise you to watch your manner of speaking around our kind." He placed the bag on the dresser and walked closer to the girl. "They may not be as…" He trailed of as his long elegant fingers tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "…_welcoming _as I am."

Sakura laughed and leaned into his touch. "Don't worry Ichijou-_kun,_" He smiled at the endearment. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

Ichijou chuckled and pulled away. "I'm sure you are,"

She watched him leave the room with an amused grin. "Sweet dreams,"

He smirked. "Sleep well, Sakura-san."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san," Ichijou had called out from the other side of the door later on that afternoon. "Class will be starting soon, you best get ready now."<p>

Sakura sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror, the day had passed rather quietly without anyone bothering her. She brushed her long hair and tried pulling it up into a pony tail but sighed in defeat when she saw the utter mess she was creating by simply trying. She adjusted her ribbon and checked herself over the mirror, smiling a little when she saw that everything was in place.

Heading out she expected to see Ichijou waiting for her but frowned seeing that no one was present there. She walked through the empty halls with a slight pout and brightened when she saw the familiar form of their ever regal dorm-head. She stalked up to him with a smile and hummed in fascination when she saw what he was looking at.

"Well, aren't those two chummy with each other?" She mused with laughter and leaned into his side.

Kaname didn't even look her way, "It is to be expected, they grew up together."

"Is that so?" She moved away from him and watched as the brunette tumble over the flight of stairs; she chuckled when she felt the taller male tense up. She resisted the urge to bait him further but the laugh that escaped her couldn't be contained when she saw the pair below them enter into some kind of disagreement. "That girl doesn't seem to know the dangers of playing with fire doesn't she?"

"…That _girl,_ is named Yuki,"

She glanced at him. "Hmm… well," She smirked. "Yuki-chan is an idiot."

The two watched the silver-haired prefect walk away with a hand stuffed in his pocket leaving a dumbstruck brunette who followed him soon after calling his name.

"Ah, Sakura-san you're up." Ichijou greeted her with that red-haired vampire he was with the other night. "Shiki and I were just about to head to your room."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Ichijou-kun,"

"It seems the two prefects have forgotten something…" Shiki mumbled as he spotted the two prefects heading towards the gate.

Ichijou followed his gaze and nodded, "Looks like the inspection would be post-poned."

"What!?" Aidou walked out still wearing his sleeping clothes. "After trampling over the little semblance of happiness that I had!?"

Sakura chuckled as she watched the retreating form of the two exit the gates of the moon dormitory. Zero was walking in front while Yuki had gone chasing after him while yelling his name. She snuck a glance at the stoic male beside her who just dismissed a fellow vampire with one look of displeasure with ease.

"Ne, Kaname-kun…"

He barely glanced her way.

"A senpai shouldn't stand by watching when his cute little kohai are about to break the rules," She grinned. "Shall we see to it that they arrive home safely?"

* * *

><p><strong>...hi <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Here's your order milady."<p>

Sakura smiled at the older male who presented her a steaming cup of tea with a cute flower decorating the saucer. Said male proceeded to blush redder than the setting sun before them and stutter out a sentence asking them if he could do anything else for them. Sakura politely shooed him off and giggled at the blank stare her companion was currently giving her.

"Kaname-kun doesn't go out much does he?"

He didn't reply. Sakura giggled and sipped her drink calmly, admiring the red hue of the town as the sun began to set. The lampposts were beginning to light up and stores were beginning to close down. The number of people began dwindling but there were people who came to replace the ones that left. Sakura let her eyes wander around the small café, enjoying the cozy ambiance. Sakura smiled at the elder woman who was minding the counter and laughed when the woman waved back shyly before proceeding to scold the staff members of both sexes who stopped working and began piling up near the kitchen entrance just to get a glimpse at the two students from the famous Cross Academy.

"This is nice," She traced the rim of her cup. "It's been so long since we've spent some time together."

Kaname remained silent, still staring out the window.

Sakura pouted at being ignored and was about to open her mouth to complain when she was interrupted.

"U-Um…" Sakura looked up to see their waiter from earlier. "Pardon the intrusion milady, but the three gentlemen over there had asked me to give you this." The older male set down a cute little dessert platter filled with expensive looking sweets decorated with candied flowers and jewels fit for a princess. Sakura smiled at the waiter causing him to blush once more and she sent a playful wink to the table of gentlemen who was gracious enough to give her some treats.

"I really do wish you would stop playing with them."

'_He talks!' _Sakura grinned, throwing a friendly wave towards the direction of the group of males who had their eyes on her as soon as they entered. "Aw, but they're so cute."

Kaname stared at her. "I never did understand your strange fascination with humans."

She laughed. "You talk as if I'm not human."

He shrugged and she laughed once more, she reached over to him and playfully flicked his forehead.

"Same goes for you Kaname-kun," She said in a teasing manner. "Your obsession towards Yuki-san is border line—"

"Careful with your words, Sakura."

She grinned. "Always the serious one Kaname-kun."

She picked up one of the bite sized treats and pressed it to his lips with that smile of hers. Kaname slowly opened his mouth allowing the sweet to pass through his lips. He didn't give much of a reaction when the pink haired girl in front of him squealed in a manner that painfully reminded him of the day-class students that gathered in front of the moon dormitory every afternoon. Sakura giggled and helped herself to her plate of goodies.

His eyes softened when she sighed in bliss when she began eating. "…I see that part of you hasn't changed."

She stopped eating at the surprisingly soft tone that came from the man that sat in front of her. She smiled at him, albeit sadly. "I'd like to think I haven't changed at all."

"But you have." He said.

"As have you," She countered.

He didn't bother denying it. Things weren't the same, nor will they ever be. Memories of him and her than were considered fond and sweet were now being buried by the very same girl who he had once called dear. She couldn't blame him though; it was the same for her. Sakura stared at the man in front of her and smiled.

"I have missed you…"

Kaname didn't reply, instead he reached for her from across the table and caressed her cheek as he had done in the past. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, smiling, knowing what he had wanted to say. But she knew that this wouldn't last. It never did. Her hand came up to grasp his much larger ones and she stared at him with a sad smile and he didn't return it, but the look in his eyes said it all.

"…It's getting worse," She released his hand and folded hers on the table. "I know that you've noticed."

Kaname reached for his tea. "I have."

She directed her attention towards the large window again, watching the town's folk pass by going about their own business.

"The attacks are getting worse… Kakashi has done everything in his power to help me but it simply won't go away." Her fingers traced the intricate patterns on her teacup. "It's funny really… how ironic it is to see myself in a situation I never dreamed of being in." She laughed. "I fear that my days are numbered."

Kaname refilled her cup. "So you say,"

"I suppose it was fate that brought us back together," She reached for his hand and smile when he didn't pull away. "A final goodbye no?"

Kaname smiled. "Always one for dramatics aren't you Sakura?"

She blinked at the response and slowly pulled away, her face showed an understanding smile but her eyes shone with hurt. She looked up and met his eyes. "Even now?"

Kaname shrugged.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "…Such a boring reaction."

"It's not my first time hearing you say goodbye," He drank from his cup. "I must have developed an immunity for it."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and the melancholic air of their conversation completely vanished. "Oh Kaname-kun, I remember now why I loved spending time with you."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

She leaned back into her chair and began humming as her eyes wandered to the town once more. "This place is nice… I still don't like it here, but I have to admit that the town has its own charm."

Kaname waved for the bill and Sakura began to protest at being ignored at the same time for him forcing her to end her tea time so early. "You can stay here; I'll fetch you when I find Yuki."

"You're leaving me alone?"

Kaname placed the proper amount of money on the table, and a couple of extra for her to spend if she wishes to. "It's almost dark, I have to find Yuki."

"Ne, Kaname-kun… "She smiled, "It's rude to say another girl's name when you're on a date."

"Forgive me if I hadn't polished on proper date etiquette."

She frowned. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, Kaname-kun."

"Please do stay out of trouble."

He didn't even glance her way when he left the café. Sakura's eyes followed him, pouting at the absurdity of the whole situation. Kaname began walking away and Sakura could only watch his retreating back from her place by the window as he slowly disappeared into the sea of people. She sighed and rested her cheek on her fist.

"Always the same as ever… eh Kaname-kun?"

A string of childish laughter reached her ears and she glanced towards the group of children cheering at the sight of thousands of red balloons being released into the air. The little ones began to jump as high as they could, attempting to catch the dangling strings. Sakura smiled fondly at the scene and decided to join in. She extended an arm up and effortlessly caught one of the drifting balloons and blinked in surprise when she head gasps of awe directed towards her. Sakura glanced down to see a little girl staring up at her with large adoring brown eyes, as if she had just done something amazing. Sakura smiled at the innocence radiating from the girl and crouched down in front of her, presenting the large balloon.

"Do you want it?"

The little girl gasped in surprise and beamed at her understanding what she was doing. "Can I?"

"Of course," Sakura nodded and tied the string around her little wrist so that it wouldn't fly away like the others. "Just be sure to go back to your parents and remember to never wander off on your own again, okay?"

"Okay!" The little girl was positively ecstatic as she thanked her and ran up to her parents telling them how the pretty big sister gave her a balloon. Sakura met the eyes of the parents and she acknowledged them with a polite nod, in which the couple returned with grateful smiles.

Sakura began to make her way back to the café but stopped when she spotted a familiar shock of silver hair running past her.

"Oh… found you."

* * *

><p>'<em>It's fresh…'<em>

His fingers trailed over the stain of blood on the rocky terrain, frowning at the idea of an innocent civilian getting hurt. A picture of Yuuki's smiling face flashed into his mind and his blood began to boil.

_What if Yuuki got hurt?_

Zero clenched his hand in anger at the mere thought and stood up in full height, scanning the area once more. "Yuuki…"

Then he felt it.

With trained precision and speed Zero intercepted the falling body of the woman attacking him with a kick to the stomach. The force of the impact had the woman crashing into a door a few feet away from him. Quickly Zero stood up, putting some distance between the two of them. His eyes were set into a feral glare as he stared at the woman's fallen form, pulling out his bloody rose ready to defend himself. The woman pushed herself up in a manner that wasn't human. Her movements were hard and awkward and the smile on her face was unnerving.

Zero raised his gun, aiming for his target with a disgusted glare. "So… you've lost your human side…"

Then she—no, _it_ stood up, it's hair covering her face from view. Zero stood rooted on his spot staring as it snapped its head back with a sickening sound. It smiled again then a second later it was coming for him. Zero stared at its face as it came closer and closer.

And for a split second, he saw the woman before it turned. A human, like him.

"…" He pulled out his gun from his line of fire. _I can't do it..!_

Just when it was barely a foot away from him, it stopped.

Zero took a step back in shock. "What…"

"_Com…._"

He blinked at the sound of its voice. It was low and distorted. Its eyes were wide and crazed; it studied his face as if making a wonderful discovery. It smiled again.

"_Com…rade._"

Zero gasped in shock. _No…_

His arm went limp and his weapon "No…"

"That's no good Zero-kun,"

Zero snapped out of whatever trance he was in and turned to look at the new arrival. "S-Sakura…?"

Sakura stood a few feet away from there, her hands behind her back and a carefree smile plastered on her face. Her long hair was let loose to dance with the wind as she approached them. Zero stood rooted to his spot, unsure how to react to the situation. The thing beside him seemed to have the same sentiments but its mindless state had it doing the opposite.

"_Comrade?_" Its distorted voice was unsure. Zero watched in silent shock as the thing began to back away slowly at every step Sakura took towards them.

Sakura reached for the thing and touched its pale cheek. It flinched but it didn't pull away, instead it took the opportunity to study Sakura closer, repeating those dreaded words over and over, sending zero to pummel down to the deepest pits of his mind. "_Co…Comrade?_"

"How pitiful," Sakura released its face and the thing stood frozen. "You let yourself go off the deep end…" She sighed and walked over to Zero. Zero opened his mouth wanting to say something, but quickly shut it opting to take a step back to put some distance between the two of them.

"Sakura…You—"

"Kill her."

His eyes widened. "W-What!?"

She stared at him, question him. "You can't?"

Zero bristled at the nonchalance in her tone. _A second ago the girl was being compassionate to the woman turned to Level E, now she wants him to end its life!?_

He glanced at the woman behind her and studied its pained face. Its mouth was open, mouthing the same words over and over. The he noticed it. It wasn't moving, rather it _couldn't_ move. He turned to look at Sakura who was smiling at him, that same secretive smile she had on whenever there was something happening that he couldn't understand. "What…What did you do?"

Sakura grinned and walked behind him, her hand touched the back of his neck—a possessive act, while the other slowly trailed up his arm holding his bloody rose. He stilled. She tucked his right shoulder under her chin like a lover would do and brought her lips near his ear.

"I made her wait," she said. "I thought you couldn't do it alone, so she's waiting for you." Her smaller hand encircled around his wrist with a gentle grip. Zero didn't know what to do when she pulled at his wrist, forcing him to yield the weapon once more.

"S-Saku—"What_ are you talking about!?_

"Kill her." She commanded. "Pull the trigger, Zero-kun."

"I…I can't—"

"You can't?" Her grip tightened. "Why? She's nothing but a level E Zero-kun, a pitiful human who was so desperate enough to taste immortality that it resorted to allowing a lower class vampire to bite her." She released his hand but his weapon was still pointed at the turned woman. "Just pull the trigger Zero-kun, it would be best to end her life right now, than prolong her agony."

Zero turned to glare at her. "How can you say that so easily!? She's human—"

Sakura glared. "Was, Zero-kun _was._" The hand on his neck slid down to his back. "She _was_ human, now she's nothing but a mindless beast."

He wavered. "B-but…"

"Why are you hesitating Zero-kun?" Sakura moved away from him, a few steps back. "Isn't she a vampire? Do you not detest vampires? Are you having a change of heart?"

Zero's bit his lip. _What is she doing?_

Sakura smiled. "Ah I see… You're coming accepting the fact that you're becoming one of them and now you want to stop killing them."

His eyes widened. "How did you—!?"

"But what would your parents think? I heard that the Kiryuu were great vampire hunters, but now here I see their son refusing to kill a vampire?" Sakura smiled. "How sad,"

Zero's gripped tightened around his bloody rose and turned his glare towards the frozen vampire.

"_C-Comra…Comrade?"_

"Shut up!" He pulled the trigger.

Sakura watched with morbid fascination as the Bloody rose fired. A large red cross appeared the moment the bullet shot through the level E vampire, disintegrating its whole being leaving only smoke and the clothes it once wore in its wake. The coat fluttered in the wind before dropping to the ground in an unceremonious fashion. Zero panted, rage still bubbling inside him. Sakura frowned at the smell of burning flesh, but did not say anything opting to walk towards the silver haired prefect and stand beside him.

Sakura smiled. "Feel better?"

But Zero didn't hear her; instead he was frozen at the sight of a small boy staring at the article of clothing that was once his mother. He paled, the boy looked so eerily familiar that his heart clenched at the mere thought of who the boy reminded him of. "…Ichiru?"

Then the boy laughed.

His eyes were crazed and his mouth distorted into a feral grin. Zero braced himself when the boy jumped and landed on all fours, he moved so that his body was covering Sakura for any incoming attacks. Its small body began moving in an impossible speed and it scaled the wall to their side like a spider would. Zero pointed his weapon to the thing, ready to fire but it was too quick and hurriedly disappeared into the bell tower.

Sakura pouted and moved away from him. "You don't have to protect me like I'm some—"

A scream.

Zero turned towards the bell tower. "Yuuki!"

He made a run towards the direction of Yuuki's scream but Sakura blocked him before he could advance further. "You can't Zero."

"Get out of my way Sakura! Yuuki needs me!"

"Kaname is with her, you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's in capable hands."

"But Yuuki—"She slapped him.

"Snap out of it Zero, do you honestly think you are in any form ready to face Yuuki?"

He glared at her. "What are you—!?"

She pulled out a small knife from her pocket and sliced the palm of her hand. Sakura stared at him, challenging him as she showed him the red liquid dripping down her open wound. Zero immediately covered his nose in vain attempts to keep the stench of blood from flooding his senses. He staggered as he tried to walk away from her. Sakura's eyes narrowed when he collapsed to the ground coughing violently.

She pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped her wound and walked over to his fallen form. "I'm taking you back to the Academy."

He didn't answer but he stood up, shakily as his condition allows him and began walking away. Sakura smiled and followed him back into town. She spared a glance at the bell tower, frowning at the sound of bells being rung.

"Kaname…"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for bleeding in front of you."<p>

Zero glared at the small pink haired girl smiling up at him. No, he would no longer believe that this was just some normal girl. She had proven him wrong on more times than he cared to count. The moment she stepped into his life, he knew there was something wrong with her and he doesn't intend to be kept in the dark any longer.

"Who are you?"

Sakura smiled at the question. "I'm Sakura, we've already met Zero-kun—"

"Cut the bullshit!" Zero yelled, she was still smiling. "Who the hell are you!? How do you know about—"He wavered. "About me…"

He blinked and she was in front of him, her hands reaching for his face. Zero flinched when her hand touched his pale cheek, but he didn't pull away. "I can see it."

Zero's eyes widened when she pulled him close, her face inches from him.

"I can see it in your eyes… the thirst."

He pulled away, glaring at her. "You…"

Sakura smiled and loosened her tie. "Do you want to?" She raised her chin and gave him a tantalizing view of her neck. "Drink my blood?"

He covered him mouth, as if wanting to vomit. His face was pale and his eyes were out of focus. Zero took a few steps back, tripping over his own two feet before turning around and run towards the opposite reaction. Sakura giggled and stared at his retreating form.

"No good Zero-kun, if you act this cute I don't know what I might do."

Sakura laughed and re-adjusted her tie as she walked to the opposite direction where Zero had run off to. She could hear a very loud conversation happening at the end of the hall and she couldn't wait to be a part of it. She hummed a familiar tune Kakashi had once taught her and stared at the large moon illuminating the dark halls of cross academy. She spotted Zero from the building across from her position by the window and stopped. He was at the stairs that led to the south wing of the school staring at the courtyard, a pained look in his face.

Sakura smiled. "Don't be sad Zero-kun, Yuuki-san is behind you."

As if hearing her, Zero's whole body tensed and Yuuki was descending the stairs, her lips moving as she spoke with him unaware of his troubled state. Sakura recognized his body language as of one who wished to flee but his feet were rooted to his spot.

She sighed. "Yuuki-san is really an idiot."

Sakura sent one last look at the conversing pair before heading towards the large double doors at the end of the hall. She pushed one of the doors open and smiled as she greeted the two inhabitants of the room.

"Good Evening Chairman and Kaname-kun,"

Kaname stared at her. "Sakura, where have you been?"

She grinned and closed the door behind her. "I escorted Zero-kun back as you have to Yuuki-san."

Chairman sent her a small smile. "Thank you for that Sakura-chan,"

She shook her head. "It was not trouble, but I should warn you though."

The two men stilled when an eerie aroma of blood reached their senses.

Kaname glared. "The stench of blood…Sakura you—"

She laughed. "Zero-kun is having a talk with Yuuki-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

"He rejected your blood?"

Sakura pouted. "That's right and I tried so hard to be sexy while doing it!"

She pulled out her tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from her blouse, she tossed her hair so it wasn't in the way and tilted her chin up. She raised a delicate finger and traced her neck with a teasing smirk. "Do you want to drink my blood?"

"…What are you doing?"

"Do you think he would've wanted to drink my blood if I did it like this?"

"…I'm leaving."

"Kaname-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiii<strong>

**Reviews please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**

* * *

><p>He poured the bottle of wine carelessly, the red liquid sloshed around the clear glass, spilling as he filled it up. He tuned out the words coming from the man across the table from him as his fingers drummed on the flat surface. His bored eyes scanned the private room that the man had reserved for this evening and noted with unveiled annoyance the number of security cameras as well the nameless low leveled officials from the association that stood on post at each corner of the windowless room they currently reside.<p>

"My… it truly has been too long since I've last seen you, I trust the trip went well Kakashi-kun?"

He shrugged unceremoniously, not really answering the question.

The lack of response didn't seem to faze the man before him and continued smiling behind the fan he held.

"Enjoy the food Kakashi-kun, I had ensured that they would serve us nothing but the absolute best for tonight, a reunion such as this deserves nothing but."

Kakashi ignored him as he let his empty bottle be taken away and gladly accepted the replacement. He popped the bottle open, resisting the urge to sigh in contentment as the strong scent of alcohol filled his senses. If there was anything good to come out of this meeting, it would be the wine.

The Head of the Vampire Hunters Association smiled behind his fan once more. "My… I see that your stubbornness has yet to change," He then gestured for who he had assumed to be the head waiter to be dismissed. Kakashi openly frowned as the group of servers and members as they had bowed to the waist and immediately vacate the room leaving him alone with a man he no longer held any tolerance for.

He set aside his fan and folded his hands in front of him. "Now that we are alone, can I expect you to be civil Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi chuckled. "If you truly wanted me to become civil you would've allowed your minions to stay… Okama-san."

"Kakashi-kun, still the rebellious spirit I see…" His smile was disarming yet the look in his eyes spoke of different volumes. "Your fondness of silly jokes hasn't changed a bit."

He smiled under his mask and raised his glass in mock toast, "Of course."

"Oh well, I suppose it is a part of Kakashi-kun's charm. It is refreshing for me to finally speak with a man on equal terms, it has been so long."

"Please stop addressing me so intimately okama-san."

Another laugh. "Again with that nickname, you always amuse me with your cute side."

Kakashi frowned and called out to a waiter. "Can I get some more wine?" _This is going to be a long meeting._

"More?" The head frowned. "But we haven't even started on dinner yet, Kakashi-kun."

He downed the rest of his glass and motioned his glass to be filled once more. "I don't think I can get through this dinner _sober_."

"I had hoped that fatherhood had killed your little drinking problem."

Kakashi smiled. "Oh no, if anything fatherhood had been the cause of my so called drinking problem."

"And yet here you are so accustomed to it," The head chuckled. "Tell me, how is the little flower? I understand that you had to leave her unattended for you to come here."

His visible eye narrowed. "I didn't leave her _unattended_."

"Apologies," He was anything but. "I was only worried for dear Sakura, it has been so long since I've seen her last. Kakashi-kun, be a dear and schedule a visit soon, I'd love to catch up with the girl."

Kakashi smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>It's scary<em>

Yuuki was trembling, her eyes were wide and the hand on her neck barely registered the fact the she was indeed bleeding from an open wound.

_I'm afraid_

"Z-Zero…you" She couldn't speak. "Y-You're a…"

Yuuki stared at the boy she grew up with. This was not boy that had entered into her family broken and beaten. This was not the boy that grew up to be a sarcastic yet caring dear friend. This was not the boy that she had spent every waking moment with all these years.

This boy was not the Zero she knew.

_It's going to eat me_

This Zero was not one of her most precious people.

This Zero was now standing in front of her, his eyes glowing an eerie red. A hateful red that she knew all too well and his lips… were stained with blood.

_Her _blood.

She Knew. This boy is not the Zero that she had grown up with. This Zero… is a vampire.

_All this time…_

Zero stared at her, his mind finally clearing up and the feeling of guilt finally swallowing him whole. His eyes traveled from her frightened form to the blood splatters that stained the wooden staircase. He felt the blood drip from his lips and resisted the urged to vomit. He paled as realization finally dawned him. He took a step forward, reaching out for her. Yuki was in front of him, He could see… no he could feel her confusion. He could feel the hurt, but most of all he could feel her fear.

She was afraid of _him_.

"Yuuki—"

His entire being shattered when she flinched away from his touch, cowering as he got close. Zero clenched his teeth, not knowing what to say to the girl. His hands were fisted at his sides so hard that he was sure that he was cutting off circulation but he did not care. Yuuki was his anchor to sanity, she was the one who he had held on to for support but now… she was scared. Of him.

It broke him.

"Yu—"

"Yuuki."

Yuuki turned to see Kaname walking up the stairs with a strained smile on his face. "Kaname-senpai!"

"Have you finally become a hungry beast, Zero-kun?" he asked, his tone was lighthearted as if asking about the weather, but the way he immediately shielded the younger girl behind him for safety betrayed his soft approach. His voice was clear and crisp as he taunted the low level vampire.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the pure blooded noble. He bit his lip, restraining himself. He had done enough damage for tonight and adding another thing to his list of mistakes would be the last thing he needed right now.

Yuuki watched in silent horror as the two exchanged hostile stares. She had witnessed a scenario very much like this once, a long time ago when she had first met the pureblooded vampire. She was only a young girl then but she knew the dire consequences that came with crossing paths with a powerful being like Kuran Kaname. An image of red staining a snowy white landscape flashed in her mind and panic filled her system.

_Zero will be killed…! _

"Please stop Kaname-sen…!" She tried to come in between the two in hopes of preventing any form of quarrel but her legs gave out as soon as she made a move to shield zero from the night class student, only to faint at her sudden movement, clearly forgetting that she was suffering from severe blood loss.

"Yuuki!" Zero immediately caught her before she hit the ground, his bloodied hands supporting her small body as he did. He unconsciously brought her unconscious form closer to his, knowing that she was in such a state because of him. '_Yuuki…'_

"Oh my, it seems as though you drank too much blood Zero-kun."

Zero's panicked eyes turned to see Sakura walking up the stairs with a smile. Her long pink hair swayed at each step she took. His eyes narrowed at the smaller female, snarling as she drew closer. Sakura smiled at the sight of the distressed prefect clinging onto Yuuki's sleeping form; she made her way and stood next to the pureblood who merely glanced her way to acknowledge her presence. Sakura sighed and shook her head in an amused manner.

"Honestly Zero-kun, I would've thought you knew better than this."

"You…! This is no laughing matter!"

She snorted. "Please, she wouldn't die from that."

Zero tightened his grip around Yuuki's sleeping form and was about to retort back, only to be interrupted by Kaname.

"Don't act like the victim here, you indulged too much of her blood and now she can't even stand…" He tone was dull but the accusation in his voice hurt more than it should knowing that what he said was the truth. Zero allowed the pure blood to take Yuuki into his arms without much trouble and he didn't bother giving a fight.

He had no right to.

Not when he was the cause of all this.

Sakura shook her head at the display of childish anger. She moved to the silver haired teen's side and tried to place a hand on his trembling shoulder, only to have him flinch away from her touch.

She frowned. "Zero-kun…"

Kaname carried the brunette easily and glanced down at her sleeping face. "She has lost a lot," He shifted her weight in his hold, allowing her to rest comfortably. "She needs medical attention." He glanced at Sakura. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Please deal with _him_."

Sakura frowned at the tone, but shooed him off. "Go, She'll be awake in a bit."

Kaname nodded, trusting her words and began heading towards the staircase. He turned to look at Zero, his deep brown eyes seemed to bore holes into the silver haired prefect's person.

"Tell me," He stared at him. "Was her blood that delicious?" His voice was devoid of emotion and yet the way he had said it spoke levels of mocking and disgust.

"Hey!" Sakura glared. "That's enough from you Kaname,"

Kaname returned her glared, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. "Do not speak to me in such a tone _Sakura_."

Sakura stood her ground and stared him down. "I'll speak to you how I damn want, don't you dare treat me like I'm one of your lowly minions!"

Kaname raised a brow at her defiance, but did nothing more to address it. The frown that occupied his face spoke more volumes of the irritation he felt towards her at the moment but Sakura could care less. An unspoken message passed between the two of them, this matter was not finished and it will be discussed on a later date. She agreed. They would talk, but not now. Sakura allowed the brunette to carry the unconscious prefect out of the scene without much of a fuss; she stared at his retreating back, eyes narrowing when the pureblood clung to the sleeping girl tighter. Her hand fisted at her sides. "Annoying brat."

"…I hurt her,"

She frowned.

Sakura turned and watched in silence as Zero sank to his knees, covering his face as the guilt of hurting Yuuki finally got to him. He was sitting on the floor clutching his head as if he were in agonizing pain. A broken sob escaped her lips and he only seemed to shrink even more each second he remained in his broken state.

She walked over to him, ignoring his shouts of "Stay away!" and knelt in front of the distressed teens face. Zero's eyes were filled with sadness and confusion as he searched her face for whatever reason she might have for doing this. He flinched when she brought her hand closer to his face; her hand was cool and soothing. He tried to pull away but she reached for him once more at each time he did.

Sakura brought her face closer to his, whispering comfort as she tried to wipe the blood from his cheek. "Zero-kun, Yuuki-san is fine."

Zero stared at her, confused as to why the girl was doing this. He had not known her for that long but from what he had seen this girl in front of him was no ordinary girl. He allowed her to pull his arm so that he was standing upright. Her hands were planted on each side of his arms. He stared down at her, finding a strange sense of comfort in her glassy green eyes. She was speaking to him once again; her voice was low and soft, careful not to provoke him.

"Let's clean you up, okay?"

* * *

><p>The sound of running water echoed into the empty dorm room. Zero sat on the tiled floor of his private bathroom with his back touching the wall. His arms were lying limp at his sides. His eyes were blank as his gaze was set to the ground, anguish seemed to have permanently etched into his normally stoic features.<p>

Sakura frowned as she entered the bathroom. "Zero-kun you're going to catch a cold if you stay there,"

She wasn't surprised when he made no move to acknowledge her presence.

_'This kid…'_ Sakura sighed and grabbed a clean towel from the cabinet as well a small basin before heading over to the sink. She turned on the tap and hummed in approval when she felt the warm water touch her skin, she allowed the . She stole a glance at the silver haired prefect before picking up the basin filled with warm water and cautiously approached his prone form.

"I need to get you out of this shirt okay?"

Her voice was warm as she began unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled when Zero sat up a bit, silently allowing her to complete her task but has yet to meet her gaze. Sakura removed the blood soaked uniform with ease and tossed it to the laundry basket situated at the corner. She pulled the water basin closer to them both and dipped the cloth into the warm liquid and smiled a little, feeling a bit nostalgic at the familiar act. She pressed the damp cloth to his cheek and began wiping dried blood from his face and neck.

"You know… when I was younger I used to do this all the time," She wrung the wet towel and glanced at Zero who was still staring at the floor. "Kakashi and his friends used to get injured a lot when he was still in active duty. They would come home in the middle of the night bloody and wounded, yet none of them seem to be affected by it at all. It was a different case for me though, an eight year old girl waking up to the sound of yelling only to find one of my dear 'uncles' bleeding all over the kitchen counter."

She laughed upon remembering the first time it had happen, Kakashi's second in command had taken a nasty hit on the side and instead of heading straight to the hospital the group of misfits she had once fondly dubbed as her uncles had opted to stay and plan their next course of attack. She took one look at the wound and began bawling her eyes out, screaming at the top of her lungs to get him some medical attention and to not die before her birthday.

"It was on our way to the hospital at three in the morning that my uncles had promised to be more careful with their missions." She sighed. "But of course I knew better than to believe those empty words, and since no one in our little family knew the basics of first aid I had to take it upon myself to fix up my friends," She shook her head remembering the many times she had been awoken in the middle of the night to tend to a wounded comrade who was anything but willing to be healed. "That was when I officially took over the unofficial role of medic."

"…eight?"

Sakura smiled and looked up to meet his eyes. _Progress_ "Yeah, when I was younger all I had to keep me company were books," She wrung the towel and began wiping down his chest. "an aunt of mine would bring me medical books as presents whenever she came to visit. I learned the basics and everything went from there."

She ran the damp towel over neck and hummed as she finally finished her task. "There, all done." She touched his cheek, "I think you might need a proper shower though, unless…" She grinned at him, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Get out."

Sakura giggled and picked up the water basin. "Of course, I'll clean this up."

"…Thank you."

She smiled. "I'll wait outside."

Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed in relief as she heard the sound the shower head turning on. She turned towards the window and restrained a groan of annoyance when she saw the sun peeking out from the horizon. She walked over to the bed and collapsed with an unceremonious moan. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it, finally feeling tired of the whole fiasco earlier. She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling and glared at the white chipped paint.

"You know…I find it surprising that a girl trained to retain vampires to not know much about them at all."

She didn't expect an answer, but she knew that he heard every word she says.

"That time at the lake too, she dared to go in between…" She paused. "Five vampires with that metal rod of hers… does she even know how to use that thing?"

She could hear movement from behind the bathroom door. "Well… okay I guess she _could_, after all she is the daughter of Kaien." She threw the pillow up and caught it with ease. "I don't see why you need to coddle her. I know that Yuuki-san can properly handle herself."

She sighed. "And another thing why is it that—"

Zero exited the bathroom, a towel draped over his head, wearing nothing but a fresh new pair of pants. His bare feet padded against the carpeted floor in sluggish movements. Sakura sat up and dangled her feet against the bed. Zero came up beside her and collapsed on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling as she had once did.

"…Why are you on my bed."

Sakura smiled and tried to pull him up. "It's comfy, come on. Sit up, it's not nice to sleep with your hair wet."

Zero frowned. "You know most girls would be flustered to be alone with a guy half naked."

She snorted. "Please, you have nothing I haven't seen yet."

Zero didn't dare to comment on that and allowed her to pull her up. A second later she was drying his damp silver locks with his towel. "…You really have no problems with touching people."

"I'm a medic it's what I do."

Zero closed his eyes. "…Thank you."

Sakura paused.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>*Crawls out of a hole*<strong>

**...Um hi.**

**Yes I am alive. **

**Sorry for the terribly short chapter.**

**Sorry for the late update everyone. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Life happened.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
